


Infinity

by annia_payne



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Babies, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Narry - Freeform, Pregnantniall, daddyliam, housewifezayn, lawyerliam, pregnantzayn, ziambabies, ziamsmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annia_payne/pseuds/annia_payne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Liam and Zayn used to be high school sweethearts a couple of years ago before they broke up for a long period of time. But now they're back together again and stronger than ever.</p><p>Or in which Liam is a successful lawyer, working and going on business trips to handle the largest cases in the continent and Zayn is the stay at home boyfriend who is getting quite impatient because Liam hasn't put a ring on it yet.</p><p>(I promise the book is actually better than what it sounds like.)</p><p> A Ziam Mpreg AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

When they first found out that they were going to be expecting a newborn baby in nine months, it was the day Liam had won a case for $450,000. It was that same day that Liam was walking out of the courthouse when his phone rang and Zayn was on the line crying because he was in the emergency room.

That day was hectic, Liam's heart beating out of his chest as he thought about possibly losing the love of his life. He has never jumped down a flight of stairs so quickly and gotten into his car. He has never sped down the road so fast in his life before.

"A baby. A little angel made from you and I." Liam had smiled at the news, kissing the back of Zayn's hand repeatedly and then leaning over to kiss his wet lips.

"Our baby." Zayn cried, cupping Liam's face and pulling him in closer for a better and more passionate kiss than the last one.

That day was exactly two weeks ago, on the seventh of September. The doctor had informed them that Zayn was only thirty days pregnant. It was a pretty decent time to find out that the lad was expecting. But Zayn doesn't think Liam can get anymore excited than he is right now. Ever since that day, Liam has not been able to keep his hands off of Zayn's stomach. Not even during sex.

"Babe, stop." Zayn smiles fondly, giggling when his boyfriend blows a raspberry onto his navel.

"I'm sorry. S'just..." Liam laughs, undoing his tie and then leaning down to kiss Zayn's stomach again before pulling the lad's shirt back down. "I really love knowing that you're carrying our child." Liam sighs, sitting down at the edge of the bed before lying down and placing his hand on his boyfriend's still flat stomach.

"I do too. And thank you. Thank you for being here and loving me and...just thank you. I know you're probably scared about this whole thing even though you show me that you're excited. But I'm grateful that you're my rock and I know you'll always be here for me." Zayn places his left hand on his lover's face, stroking his cheekbone softly with his thumb.

"There's no need to thank me, sweetheart." Liam captures Zayn's lips in his, pulling the latter close to his warm body. "Now, would you like to get on top of daddy and show him just how grateful you are?" Liam smirks after pulling away from the heated snog, gazing down at Zayn with lustful eyes.

"I think I do." Zayn smirks back, climbing on top of Liam after pushing him onto his back. "But first we're going to talk about when the hell you're going to propose." Zayn straddles his boyfriend's hips, slapping his chest gently. Liam sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"I want to get married, Li. With you. I want us to be married and I wanna have my big dream wedding." Zayn pouts, hands making gestures and flying around as he speaks.

Liam didn't want to talk about the marriage topic. No, he didn't hate talking about it or hate the idea of it...he just simply didn't want to occupy his brain with that subject right now.

"And one day we will be married and you'll have your big dream wedding, babe. I just don't want to talk about this right now, okay? We have plenty of time to talk and plan this out." Liam rubs soft circles on Zayn's hipbones.

"No we don't, time is running out." Zayn's bottom lip juts out and he crosses his arms over his chest with his eyebrows creased. Liam smiles fondly, internally thanking the angels above for sending someone so beautiful and amazing into his life. Someone he's been madly in love with since sophomore year of highschool when he was fifteen and now he's twenty five. A whole decade, he's been infatuated with the heartbreaker named Zayn Malik and he doesn't want to love anyone else but the dark haired lad.

"Yes we do because we're going to be together forever. For a whole eternity if we ever live that long. We could be eighty years old in wheelchairs with pacemakers in our hearts, I'd still propose to you and ask you to be mine forever."

And even though he really wanted to get engaged to the love of his life and see that shiny ring on his left hand, Zayn still blushed and leaned down to peck Liam's lips softly.

And fuck it, maybe they didn't have to rush and get married so early. Maybe they can still remain how they are, committed in a relationship with one another with their baby on the way, living in a three story mansion. Maybe it's okay that Liam's a successful lawyer and Zayn is the stay at home boyfriend.

It was all okay and rushing to have a title on their relationship suddenly didn't matter to Zayn. Because as always...each and everyday, Liam always reminded him that they were always going to be together, for _**infinity**_.


	2. 02.

"Morning boys." Zayn scratches behind Loki's and Boris' ears, his and Liam's two male dogs. Loki was an unusual Siberian husky and Boris was a shar pei with black fur.

The two puppies barked happily as they sat and watched their owner pour food into their bowls. Boris got a little too exicted though, his bum smacking Loki accidentally as he jumped up and down. Loki whined and growled at his 'brother', the two starting a play fight.

"Calm down." Zayn rolls his eyes and flicks Loki's ear softly, making the dog whip his head back unexpectedly. He licks Zayn's knee before turning to his food, lying down flat on his stomach as he starts eating. Boris follows soon after while Zayn proceeded to pouring them some water.

Zayn dims the lights in the kitchen and makes his way towards the stairs. He nearly trips over one of Liam's slippers and curses loudly, kicking it out of the way. He starts going up the stairs, scratching his hard, tiny belly unconsciously.

"Where were you?" Liam immediately wraps his arms around Zayn's slim body once the latter gets into bed and snuggles up to his baby's father. Even in his sleep, Liam still held Zayn tight against his body and always knew whether his lover was in bed or not.

"Giving Lo and Bo some food and water." Zayn answers softly, intertwining their fingers on his stomach where Liam's hand was, under his shirt. Liam sleepily kisses the back of Zayn's neck, lips dragging down to linger on Zayn's New Zealand sparrow tattoo.

Zayn rubs his thumb in circles on Liam's knuckles gently. He couldn't fall back asleep and it was only seven in the morning. Liam was taking the next two days off just so he can stay at home with his boyfriend and get some much needed sleep. Being a lawyer did get tiring sometimes and Liam was always tired. But it was days like these that he cherished, being able to hold Zayn tightly in his arms and sleep peacefully. And now that he knows his baby is safely growing inside of his lover's stomach, he wanted nothing more than to be home more often to protect his small family.

"You haven't slept the whole night, what's going on baby?" Liam's groggy and deep morning voice interrogates, his eyes still closed.

"I don't know, babe. I just can't sleep." Zayn sighs softly, turning around to snuggle into Liam's shirtless body more, burying his face in his neck. Liam hums, rubbing his boyfriend's back softly. They were warm under the thick, blood red duvet. Zayn just felt like burying himself deeper into Liam's arms and just staying there forever.

He really loves when Liam stays home but he also knows he couldn't stay home forever because he had to work and provide for himself and Zayn. And now, one more little one.

"Close your eyes and relax." Liam whispers softly in Zayn's ear, kissing down his neck. Zayn nods, his thumb stroking Liam's jaw gently.

¤

"Liam, where the fuck are we going? We've been walking for ages and my feet are starting to hurt." Zayn whines, squeezing their entwined hands.

"I'll give you a foot rub later, babe. We're almost there." Liam chuckles, pecking Zayn's forehead softly before continuing their walk up the hill. Zayn was about to protest again but he heard 'foot rub' and he was suddenly down for whatever the hell Liam had planned for them.

The sun was setting, the sky a mixture of red and orange. Zayn thought it was truly beautiful and he noticed that the further they walked, the closer it looked like they were getting to the sky. But in reality, they weren't even close to the sky, the hill just made it look that way.

"I would ask you what's in the cooler but I know you aren't going to tell me anything." Zayn sighs, eyes moving to the side as he watches the way Liam is rolling the blue cooler up behind them.

"You know me so well. But...we're here." They come to an abrupt stop and Zayn lets out a loud "whoo", bending over with his hands on his knees as he pretends to pant. He wasn't exactly tired or worn out from the walk, he just simply wanted to be dramatic and make Liam feel bad.

"You alright? I didn't wear you out too much, did I?" Liam chuckles, hand on the small of Zayn's back.

Zayn smirks, cackling a little. "No babe, just messing with ya." Zayn leans up on his tippy toes and pecks Liam's lips softly. "But my feet still hurt so don't think you're getting out of that foot rub." Zayn adds, patting Liam's chest.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Liam smirks, pushing his tongue inside of Zayn's mouth, squeezing the latter's ass cheek gently.

"Good. Now what are we doing up here?" Zayn smiles into the snog, pulling away ever so slowly. He pulls away from Liam's body completely as he stares off into the sunset.

"Well since I took these next few days off, I thought it'd be special if we spent some time out of the house. A nice date night. I haven't taken you out on one in ages and I feel like I'm always working, always out of town and whatnot." Liam starts, opening a zipper that was attached to the side of the cooler before pulling out a nicely folded, large blue and green blanket.

Zayn smiles, helping Liam out by holding out the other end of the soft blanket. They spread it out and place it on the green grass.

"That's so sweet of you baby. You should've just told me instead of having me think you were bringing me up here to murder me or something." Zayn rolls his eyes softly, walking over to wrap his arms around Liam's waist from behind.

"I didn't wanna spoil it. It's just..." Liam turns in Zayn's arms, kicking his shoes off before motioning for Zayn to do the same with his Nike slides. Liam holds Zayn's hand in his and pulls him onto the blanket, sitting down on the ground before pulling Zayn down to straddle him.

"I wanted to get you out of the house and just put a smile on your face. With the baby on the way, I know soon enough we won't be able to do these kind of things so easily. Since it's still so early in the pregnancy, I just wanna be able to take you out and make love to you on top of a hill. Call me crazy but I'm crazy for you. And I love you, Zayn. I don't ever want you to forget or doubt that."

Things seemed to be changing moods so fast. One minute they were walking up the hill with Zayn bitching about foot aches and now Zayn was straddling Liam on the blanket, pressing their lips together.

"I love you too, Li. I'm not even going to bother making a long speech because I know you'll cut me off by kissing me." Zayn giggles cutely, arms wrapping themselves around his lover's neck.

This night was so unexpected. Zayn truly believed that they were going to stay at home and chill or go visit Liam's parents but the latter surprised him with a nice, romantic picnic.

"You're right. And you look so beautiful right now, darling." Liam sucks Zayn's bottom lip, licking all inside of Zayn's mouth.

"You're not looking too bad yourself, Payne." Zayn whispers against Liam's mouth, pulling Liam's shirt up and helping him take it off.

"Wait wait, don't you wanna eat first? I know the baby-." Liam is cut off with Zayn shaking his head and crashing their lips together again.

"We can eat later while we cuddle naked but right now I just want you to flip us around and fuck my common sense out of me until the sun sets completely." Zayn grinds their crotches together, hands caressing Liam's delicate, tattooed torso softly. His fingertips drag down Liam's abs and the latter sticks his hands into Zayn's joggers, cupping his bare ass cheeks in his hands.

"As you wish, princess." Liam sucks a dark lovebite onto the side of Zayn's neck, kissing down to Zayn's collarbones and then leaning down to bite his nipple through his shirt.

Zayn moans softly, unbuttoning Liam's jeans and then unzipping it. Liam takes that as the right moment to flip them over carefully and wrap Zayn's legs around his back, kissing and sucking on every part of Zayn's body.

"Gonna make love to you so hard you won't feel your own heartbeat after this." Liam sucked gently onto Zayn's navel, repeatedly kissing the spot as a way to greet their little child.

And some people would've probably got up and started running or get frightened by what Liam just said but it just turned Zayn on even more so than before and he couldn't wait to feel his lover's thick, long member deep inside of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg what did I just write? Wow, I...I don't know where I was trying to go with this chapter but I thought the fluff was pretty cute.
> 
> Comment #fluffyziam if you liked the chapter. Love you all x  
> ~ Annia <3


	3. 03.

Everything went back to normal after a couple of days. The couple went back into the same loop as always. Liam working, Zayn staying at home. Liam being gone for half the day, Zayn having nothing else to do but have Louis and Niall over while they do stupid shit.

The same old lifestyle did get pretty boring. Liam didn't want Zayn to work so the raven-haired lad basically had nothing important to do. But when he wakes up on some days with terrible morning sickness and throws up his food during the day, he's kind of glad that he has someone like his boyfriend in his life.

During this past month in his pregnancy, Liam would sometimes come home and cancel his meetings just to take care of Zayn. The Wolverhampton native always reminded Zayn that his family came first, no matter how much time or money was on the line. Even when Zayn protested or tried to scold him, Liam wouldn't step back out of the house at all.

Zayn received a call from his mother this morning. It wasn't a bad call, the woman just missed her son terribly.

Zayn was living his life all the way in London with Liam while his family was three to four hours away in Bradford. The drive wasn't that long but it really wasn't economic friendly to drive eight hours everyday just to 'visit'.

So Zayn decided that today would be the best to go ahead and drive up to his hometown. He brings Boris and Loki along with him, the two dogs sitting in the backseats with their heads out of the window. They pant, tongues hanging out while the breezy wind slaps them in the face.

¤

"Zaynie!" Safaa was the first to run out of the house, barefoot, as she sprinted towards Zayn's black, sleek Bentley.

"Hey squirt!" Zayn laughs, pulling his sister into a warm hug once he opens his car's door.

The little girl doesn't give her brother the chance to get out of the car, simply hugging him tight and repeatedly kissing his cheek.

"I missed you so much, Zee." Safaa sniffles in her brother's shoulder, Zayn cooing as his heart swells.

"I missed you too, princess. Hey, don't cry." Zayn pulls away so he can wipe his baby sister's cheeks, kissing her forehead.

"Here, let's go inside. Where's mum and Wali?" Zayn turns off the engine and pulls the key out of the ignition. He whistles to Loki and Boris who are whining and wagging their tails happily.

"Mum is making dinner and Wali is trying to put on some clothes because she was in the shower when Mum told us you were coming. Wali's so excited, Zaynie. She almost slipped in there." Safaa giggles cutely. Zayn laughs, holding her small hand. Safaa opens the back door and the dogs jump out, one after the other.

Loki instantly attacks Safaa, lifting his paws to her shirt before licking her face. She squeals, scratching behind his ears.

"Zayn!" Waliyha comes running out of the house, Boris running past her and into the house.

"Wali!" He screams back, mocking her voice. Safaa lets Zayn's hand go so she can lead a hyper ass Loki inside.

"You jerk, you never come home anymore!" Waliyha throws herself into Zayn's arms, careful so she won't knock her body onto his too hard.

"I'm sorry." He says into her hair, kissing her head while she smiles goofily.

"How's my godchild?" She smirks, looking up at her brother who she resembles so much of.

"Being a pain in the ass with all this morning sickness." He smiles, raising a brow when he catches onto what she said.

"Hey, you can't be the aunt _and_ the godmother." Zayn laughs as they start walking up the driveway, stepping onto the porch before walking through the door.

His mother, Doniya, and Waliyha were the only ones on his side of the family that knew about his pregnancy. He was scared as hell to tell his father and they decided to not tell little Safaa yet because she might let it slip out and he'll find out.

"My sonshine." Tricia immediately starts crying when Zayn walks into the kitchen. She turns off the stove, pulling the baked chicken out of the oven before throwing off her oven mitts.

"Hi mummy." Zayn wills himself not to cry but completely falling apart when his mother pulls him into her arms. Tricia sobs, rubbing the back of Zayn's head softly and her other hand on his back.

They can hear Safaa running around with the dogs somewhere in the house while Waliyha heads over to the stove and steals a piece of chicken.

"How are you, sweetie pie? Are you okay?" Tricia pulls away to cup Zayn's cheeks, wiping away his hot tears. Now that he was here, Zayn doesn't know why the hell he stayed all this time without coming back here. It's been three months and he'll be damned if he let that happen again.

"I'm good, mum. I'm fine. I promise." Zayn chuckles, rubbing his mother's soft, warm hands.

"I'm such a crybaby, oh goodness." Tricia laughs to lighten up the mood, sniffling.

"Your father went to pick up Doni at the train station. She got on the first train here when I told her you were coming down today. I don't know why the heck you never visit anymore mister. Everyone misses you."

"I know. I just, I don't even know my damn self ma." Zayn sighs, leaning against the island before setting his cell phone and car keys down.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I understand. Here, eat some chick-Waliyha stop stealing the chicken! You won't be eating dinner if you keep that up!" Tricia turns and catches sight of Waliyha running away with the meat in her hand.

Zayn laughs, missing the vibe this house held.

¤

The whole family was sitting down at the dinner table, Zayn and Doniya catching up since they were the only ones out of their parents' house right now and living in different cities.

Yaser was excited that his only boy was home but little did he know, Zayn wasn't very excited to see his father. Well, he was happy but he was also frightened at the same time. He wants to tell his dad that he's expecting, more importantly with Liam but he knows this is going to go left.

Halfway through the meal while everyone is laughing and making jokes, Safaa and Waliyha fighting over food, Zayn decides it's time.

"Baba?" Zayn speaks, looking in his father's direction.

"Yeah bub." Yaser chews his salad, looking up at Zayn. He smiles, urging his son to continue talking.

"You remember Liam, right?" Zayn asks smoothly, not missing the nervous looks Doniya and Waliyha are sending his way.

"The bastard that broke your heart in highschool? Unfortunately, yes. I don't even know why you're still with him, Zee." Yaser sighs, stabbing his fork into his chicken multiple ttims.

Zayn rolls his eyes, glancing down at the poor piece of meat. He feels bad for the thing and it just brings back memories of how badly Yaser beat Liam when they were younger because the latter went out with Zayn for a bet. He made the dark haired lad fall in love with him, only for Zayn to find out that their relationship wasn't real.

The only bright side to that was that the whole school didn't know, like in most situations, so Zayn was never humiliated publicly. And his father whooped Liam's ass which brought Zayn some sort of happiness.

But that's besides the point. The couple are together now, have been for some years and Zayn just wants Yaser to get over what happened in the past. That's why he's so scared to tell him that he and Liam are having a child together.

"Baba, that was _years_ ago. Don't you think it's time to move past that?"

"No. Not when the douchebag played you and disrespected you like you're some type of toy. You're _my_ son, you're _Zain_ Javadd fucking Malik and I won't accept anyone to hurt you like that." Yaser firmly states. And it was kind of hard to argue with that.

"But Baba-."

"You know I will always protect you bub and I love you. I only want what's best for you and Liam's not what's best for you." Yaser interrupts Zayn. Zayn sighs, nodding his head.

Tricia grabs Yaser's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"Honey, I know you want to protect him but he's an adult now. He can make his own decisions. You need to listen to him." Tricia tells her husband softly. It was the only way you can get through the stubborn man's head. Yelling and fighting back with him will only cause him to make irrational decisions.

Yaser frowns, setting his fork down.

"I love him, Baba. I'm happy with him. Isn't that enough for you? To know that I'm happy and that I'm okay?" Zayn urges.

Yaser lets out a long sigh.

"Fine. Okay, so what is it that you really need to tell me?" Yaser scratches his neck, kissing the back of Tricia's hand before picking up his fork and continuing to eat the delicious dinner again.

"Liam and I are expecting." Zayn sighs, running his hand through his hair.

"You're what?" Yaser shakes his head, food in front of his mouth but he doesn't put it in.

"Liam and I are having a baby. I'm pregnant. A couple of weeks along actually." Zayn repeats. Doniya sucks in a sharp breath, internally praying that Yaser doesn't blow up and end up doing something that can hurt Zayn and the child or anyone at the table right now.

"Oh my gosh! Is it a girl, Zaynie?!" Safaa gasps, Waliyha slapping a hand over her mouth.

"Not now, Saf." Waliyha whispers in her ear. Safaa pouts, nodding before drinking some of her juice. "Fine." She grumbles.

"No. You're not staying with him. You're going to come back home and have this baby here. Do you hear me?"

"No, I don't _hear_ you. I'm not leaving him when I need him the most. Are you crazy? This is his child too." Zayn looks a bit taken back but he can't say he's surprised, he knew Yaser wouldn't take this well.

"So why isn't he here? Huh?! Answer me! Why isn't he sitting at this fucking table with you and telling me this instead of you doing it by yourself?!" Yaser slams his fists down on the table. It makes everyone jump in surprise, Safaa screaming due to being scared before getting up and running out of the dining room. Waliyha runs after her to make sure she's okay. Doniya rubs Zayn's arm softly whose body is heating up as he starts to get angry.

"Because he's at work! He's a fucking lawyer for fucks sake! He doesn't allow me to work because he's making all the money!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You either leave him or else-."

"Or else what?! What the fuck are you going to do?! Beat him up again until he surrenders?! I LOVE HIM AND I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE MY CHILD HATE ME BECAUSE THEY DIDN'T KNOW THEIR FATHER! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! IT'S MY CHILD, MY BODY, AND MY HEART!" Zayn stands up, slamming his fists down on the table.

Yaser glares at his son intently, grabbing the bottle of champagne before angrily throwing it at the wall past Zayn's head.

"GET THE FUCK OUT MY HOUSE! DON'T YOU DARE PUT ANOTHER FOOT IN THIS HOUSE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU OR EVER HEAR FROM YOU AND THAT SON OF A BITCH! I WILL NOT HAVE A GRANDCHILD WHO HAS A FATHER LIKE THAT BOY. YOU THREE CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" Yaser ripped off the table cloth, all the food, dishes, glasses and utensils shattering to the floor.

Doniya gasps at what came out of her father's mouth, grabbing Zayn's hand who stood there frozen, hot tears running down his face.

A loud splack was heard through the room. The side of Yaser's face was red and hot, Tricia glaring at him as tears rolled down her own face and her eyes clouding up. She can't believe the man she loves, her husband, the father of her kids would _ever_ say something like that to their son.

"Why would you say that?" Her voice cracks as her bottom lip trembles. Telling your own child to go die was worse than any gunshot, stab, or beating anyone could ever receive.

Zayn finally registers everything his father said, his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces, a large lump forming in his throat.

"Who are you?" Doniya glares at her father, unable to stop her own tears from spilling over. She was so deeply hurt by what Yaser said and she wasn't even the one he said it to.

"I-." Zayn's broken voice tries to sound but it fades. His trembling hands stay by his sides. He looks up at his father who walks away when their eyes meet.

Zayn breaks down in his mother's arms when she finally gets to his side of the table. The hard sobs racking his body makes Tricia cry even more, Doniya moving to wipe her face, not even caring that her makeup was smearing.

"I can't believe he said that." Zayn sobs, not sure how he'll ever get past what just took place tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying. This is so sad. But this chapter also gave you guys a little clue as to how Ziam's relationship used to be. It wasn't always butterflies and rainbows. Leave feedback, I always love to read your comments and some of you really make my day with what you write lol. Love you guys x  
> ~ Annia


	4. 04.

Zayn didn't waste another minute in that damned house, instead whistling for Boris and Loki to follow him out of the front door.

"Sweetheart, I don't think you should be driving while you're like this! It's not good for you or the baby!" Tricia walked quickly after Zayn, her vision clouded due to the unrelenting tears in her eyes.

"I can't stay here, mum. I won't stay in the same place as _him_." The words spat out of Zayn's mouth like venom, putting emphasis on the 'him'. He didn't want to be somewhere he wasn't wanted and he damn sure wasn't going to stay around Yaser and act like everything was unicorns and rainbows. What his father said hurt him to the core and he suddenly wished he never told his father the baby news at all.

"I understand, sonshine. But please, don't go driving while you're in this state. So many bad things can happen and I don't need you getting hurt." Tricia jogs down the porch's steps and follows Zayn to his car, heart racing. She didn't want Zayn to take what Yaser said literally. But you best believe she was going to have a _nice_ talk with her husband once she got back inside.

"I'm going to head straight home, mum. I promise. I'll be fine. Liam should already be home by this time anyways." Zayn turns to hug his mother tightly, not able to prevent a stray tear from falling. 

"I love you, Zayn. And so does your father. Don't you ever forget that. No matter what he says or does, he loves you and he always will. He just has a damn funny way of showing it."

"Yeah." Zayn scoffs, rolling his eyes.

¤

"I've been calling you for the past five hours now. Where the hell are you?" Zayn nearly yells into the phone, sighing deeply as he leaves yet _another_ voice message for Liam. He's been calling his long term boyfriend ever since he was driving back from Bradford. The drive took exactly three hours and a half and now he was home, going crazy. Not only did he have to constantly hear what his father said to him in his head but now Liam was M.I.A. He really thought Liam was supposed to be home hours ago but it seems like he was wrong.

"Not right now, Boris." Zayn scolds his pet, plopping down on the couch in the massive living room. Hours went by and Zayn still didn't hear from his man which caused him to start panicking. Zayn was just about to dial Louis' number when he heard the front door unlocking. 

Zayn immediately jumped up from the couch, Loki and Boris running to the door to greet their other owner. They barked happily, tails wagging harshly.

"I was so fucking worried about you, Liam. Where the fuck were you?" Zayn walks towards a tired looking Liam, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm sorry, babe. I got caught up with-."

"You got caught up with meetings and appointments. Blah blah blah. Did it ever cross your mind to call me and let me know that information instead of having me pace around like a maniac worried to death about you." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest, glaring at Liam. He was having the most horrible day ever and Liam showing up at this ungodly hour of the night, completely unfazed, angered him to no end.

Liam sighs, running his hand through his hair before locking the front, double doors. "My phone died, Zayn. What else did you want me to do?" Liam turns to face his lover, reaching an arm out to wrap around Zayn's waist.

"You could've called me from another phone, that's what you should've done." Zayn pushes Liam's arm away, frowning when Liam simply rolls his eyes at his statement. He didn't want Yaser to be right about Liam, ever. After all they went through in high school, he hoped Liam had at least some sympathy for his feelings.

"Well I didn't. Is this conversation over now? I want to go to bed." Liam raises his brows, looking at Zayn with an annoyed expression. Zayn gapes at him in shock, completely taken off guard by Liam's attitude.

"No, it's not over. How dare you speak to me that way? What, is it a crime to worry about my boyfriend now? You selfish bastard. You probably weren't even at a meeting were you?" Zayn spits angrily, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry but that's what being pregnant does to you. 

Here he was, thinking he was about to explain to Liam what happened with his father today and have him comfort him but everything was going downhill. Liam didn't even notice the fact that Zayn was back so early from visiting home. This made Zayn frown even more and he internally hoped that this wasn't about to turn into a huge fight. He didn't need another blow up in his face, not from another one of the men he adored to pieces.

"I was at a meeting, Zayn. Is there anything else you want to pull my hair for? I'm not in the mood for an argument right now."

"You already started one, asshole. Ugh, I can't fucking believe you. I need you the most I will ever have to right now and you're being so disrespectful. Don't even bother coming to bed, your ass is sleeping on the couch." Zayn's eyes were burning holes through Liam's face. He turned around and headed for the staircase, ignoring Liam's shout.

"Babe, wait! I'm sorry!" Liam calls after Zayn who started going up the stairs, Boris following him.

"Go to hell!" Zayn yells, slamming the bedroom door shut angrily which echoed in Liam's ears. He sighs in frustration, pulling at his hair. He plops down on the couch and holds his head in his hands. His mind started to go on an overdrive and he frowns when he thinks back to what Zayn said. 

What the hell could Zayn possibly need him for the most right now? Liam curses loudly when he realizes he fucked up badly. He promised himself that he would never let Zayn to go bed mad at him and now he's done so. And especially now that the love of his life is pregnant, he knows his emotions are going to be all over the place. But he couldn't tell Zayn where he was or what he was doing. He hates the fact that he had to lie but Zayn would understand why when the time is right to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam boy, the fuck are you doing? Not being there for your boyfriend when he needs you the most, you deserve a spanking.
> 
> Comment #tfyoudoingliam if you liked the chapter or you currently want to smack Liam upside the head.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	5. 05.

 

"Baby. Let me in, please?" Liam jiggles the knob to his and Zayn's bedroom door, his forehead resting against the wood.

"Go away." Zayn's voice shouts from inside the room. Liam can hear his lover rummaging around, opening and closing drawers.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I don't want you going to bed upset with me. Just, can we please talk this out?" Liam pleads, voice soft but firm.   
"We're talking right now." Zayn scoffs.

"Damnit, darling. Open the fucking door." Liam slams his fist roughly on the door, closing his eyes and breathing harshly through his nose. He just wanted Zayn to stop being so stubborn. He wanted his boyfriend to open the damn door so they can work this out because he'll be damned if he lets Zayn to go bed crying or feeling abandoned by him.

Seconds later, the door was unlocking slowly and being pulled open. Zayn stood there with an angry expression, sporting one of Liam's giant white tees and some boxer briefs.

"Happy?" Zayn rolls his eyes, moving to slam the door closed again but Liam's strong arm blocks it.

"Stop being so hard headed. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry and I don't want you to be upset. Zee-." Liam starts, stepping inside while Zayn takes a step backwards.

"You spoke to me like I was some three month fling you didn't want to see." Zayn frowns, arms crossed over his chest. "You made me feel stupid, Liam."

"I know, baby. I know and I wish I could take it back. I'm just having a very stressful day and I'm frustrated because things aren't going the way I want them to." Liam sighs, grabbing both of Zayn's hands before kissing his knuckles repeatedly.

"Don't be mad at me. I don't want you..." Liam pauses, getting down on his knees before holding onto Zayn's hips gently. He lifts Zayn's, well more like _his_ , shirt and kisses his stomach softly. "...or peanut feeling down because of my stupidity."

Zayn smiles softly, finding it very hard to ever stay mad at his Leeyum. But as Liam got up and pressed a kiss to his lips, he thought back to what happened with his father hours before.

"You're still sleeping on the couch." Zayn pulls away from Liam's lips, looking him in the eye intently. "Nice try though." Zayn pats Liam's chest, walking away before going back to what he was doing before.

Liam sighs, running his hands down his face before turning around with a shake of his head.

"Alright fine. I love you. Goodnight." Liam says before walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind him.

Zayn stares at the door, plopping down on the bed with a pout. He bites his bottom lip, fingers running over his month and a couple days old pregnant belly.

"We love you too." He whispers quietly, laying down on his back before turning over on his side with his pillow clutched to his chest. "Wish I could tell you why I was so upset in the first place." He mutters, staring at the gigantic mirror for their dresser.

Three a.m. started rolling in and Liam kept tossing and turning on the uncomfortable couch. He had his arms behind his head while he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep at all, craving the warmth of Zayn's body.

He heard a door from upstairs creak open and then soft footsteps thudding down the stairs. He knows it's Zayn so he quickly shuts his eyes and pretends to be asleep.

Zayn walks carefully towards the large couch where Liam's body is. He silently thanks the angels above for Liam being completely knocked out right now. He quietly and carefully lifts the blanket covering Liam's body, getting onto the couch slowly. He covers himself, snuggling into Liam's side before wrapping his arms around him. His head is resting on Liam's buff chest while he tangles their legs together.

Liam smiles smally in triumph and happiness.

"Knew you wouldn't last." He says in Zayn's ear, Zayn gasping in surprise.

"You jerk. You were never sleeping, were you?" Zayn slaps Liam's chest, looking up into his eyes. Liam shakes his head 'no', smiling down at his baby's father.

"No babe. Closed my eyes as soon as I heard you open the door. What's going on, sweetheart? You look so down." Liam breathes out quietly, wrapping his arms around Zayn's smaller waist. He presses his lips to Zayn's for a minute, letting the tingles linger.

Zayn buries his face in Liam's neck after they pull away, taking a deep breath.

"You love me, right?"

"Of course I do, what kind of question is that?" Liam's brows crease together as he stares down at Zayn with a confused expression.

"You would never...h-hurt me again, yeah?"

"Baby, what are you-what's wrong? You're scaring me."

"Just answer the question, Li." Zayn closes his eyes, not bothering to stop the tears from rolling down his face.

"No. I will never hurt you again. I swear of it. I can never do anything to cause you any pain. Zee, why are you-?"

"Baba doesn't want me to stay with you to have the baby. He doesn't approve." Zayn blurts out, holding onto Liam even tighter.

"The fuck do we need his approval for? I don't care about what he approves of and what he doesn't. You're my boyfriend and that's _our_ fucking baby in here, not his." Liam places his hand on Zayn's stomach.

"I-I know but-."

"Listen baby boy, I don't care about what he thinks. I love you, I love our peanut and I'm going to be here whether he likes it or not. I'm going to care for you and our little angel and no one, not even your goddamn father will take you both away from me. This is clearly bothering you and I know there's more to this situation but please, don't keep crying. It's bad for you and peanut and I don't want you to be so sad. We can talk about this in the morning, okay?" Liam lifts Zayn's chin, kissing his salty tears away.

Zayn nods, whimpering when Liam kisses him passionately. "I love you, so much and don't ever doubt that because-."

"You'll love me to infinity, I know." Zayn cuts Liam off with a playful roll of his eyes.

Liam chuckles, pulling Zayn's body closer before rubbing their noses together. "There we go. It's a good thing you remember." Liam pulls Zayn's bottom lip into his mouth.

Zayn giggles softly through his tears, kissing Liam tenderly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start writing how far along Zayn is in the beginning of chapters, starting next chapter.
> 
> Did anyone see Liam's dog posts btw? Ziam is so real, don't tell me shit about otherwise.
> 
> Love you all x  
> ~ Annia ❤


	6. 06.

**__** **Monday,** **September 28, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 7 weeks, 2 days)**

"And then the bastard had the nerve to tell me that he was going to take the case from me. Do you know how hard I've worked to get this far with this client, babe? There's one hundred thousand dollars on the line, I'm not letting that opportunity go." Liam rants. He was going on and on about a recent case he took over.

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly, chewing his Subway sandwich while Liam gives him a foot massage. The pregnant lad was currently sitting on Liam's mahogany desk, his feet in his boyfriend's lap while he rubs the balls on his feet.

"Babe, one hundred thousand dollars is nothing compared to what you make on any other case." Zayn feeds Liam a bite of his sandwich, snapping a picture of the lawyer with his phone.

They were in Liam's office at the incorporation building, Zayn having brought his boyfriend some lunch to eat. Long story short, Liam made Zayn stay longer than he was supposed to and even bribed him with a foot rub.

Zayn was definitely not going to pass up that opportunity.

"Yeah but we're dealing with american money, baby. Not pounds. Besides, I can finally get you that canvas collection you always wanted." Liam wiggles his brows, rubbing Zayn's foot and cracking his toes.

"You wouldn't?" Zayn gasps softly, wiping some mayo from the corner of Liam's mouth.

"You know I would. You deserve it. Especially for putting up with my bullshit for this long and still not leaving me." Liam turns all sappy now, rolling his chair forwards so he can run his hands up Zayn's smooth, shaven legs.

"You're making me feel like a gold digger, Li. I want to work too." Zayn places his hands on Liam's bulging biceps, pouting cutely.

"I don't care. You're not working anywhere. I don't want you out here straining yourself when I'm more than capable of taking care of us. For fuck's sake baby, I have enough money to take care of us and thirty more kids for the rest of our lives. Plus, I love spoiling you, you know that." Liam wraps Zayn's legs around his back, hands on Zayn's hips.

"Whatever you say, Payne." Zayn sighs, leaning down to kiss Liam passionately when the latter puckers his lips.

"Don't forget we have our second doctor's appointment in about two hours." Zayn pulls away from Liam's lips slowly, only to be pulled back in. Liam stands up, getting between Zayn's legs completely so he can deepen their kiss.

"We need to buy a couple bottles of lube on our way back from there." Liam announces, hands caressing Zayn's thighs where he has them wrapped around his waist.

"We need to go grocery and house shopping period." Zayn retorts and starts to unbutton Liam's tight dress shirt, running his hands over his man's buff and muscular chest.

"We can definitely do that tonight." Liam kisses down Zayn's neck, Zayn laughing uncontrollably when Liam growls playfully in his collarbone.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Zayn chuckles, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck when Liam lays him down on the desk all the way. Liam pushes Zayn's shirt up, sucking a dark hickey onto his breast.

"I wanted to play." Liam chuckles, sucking Zayn's nipple into his mouth. "I wanted to taste your body again because you always taste so sweet." Liam breathes, sucking and biting into Zayn's tattooed collarbones.

Zayn smiles softly, looking up at the ceiling while Liam ravishes, licks, sucks, and kisses away at his body. "Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we have like a billion kids?" Zayn suddenly asks, looking down at Liam when the latter stops kissing down is navel, stopping right above his belly button, lifting his head up to look into Zayn's caramel colored eyes.

"Everyday, sweetheart. If I'm being honest, I think that's why I'm so excited for our little peanut. I just want to keep getting you pregnant and having lots of beautiful little rascals running around knowing you and I made them." Liam presses open-mouthed kisses to Zayn's pelvic area, leaning up to crash their lips together.

"I do too. But I am not going to keep getting pregnant back to back to back. I have to party and get a couple of drinks in my system once in a while." Zayn mumbles in Liam's mouth, tangling his fingers in his boyfriend's hair.

"And I'll be at the bar with you to kick anyone's ass who tries to flirt or get with you." Liam answers, earning a small slap to the shoulder.

"So possessive." Zayn shakes his head.

"Only because I love you." Liam responds.

They were just starting to grind on each other when a knock sounded at the door and in came strolling Liam's receptionist, Amanda.

"Hello, Mr. Payne, I-oh my." Amanda quickly backs away at the sight, covering her eyes.

Liam sighs loudly in anger, pulling and helping Zayn sit up with him as he stood up straight.

Zayn turns his head to raise a brow at the woman in a short, pencil skirt, a tight blazer and an undershirt that showed all her cleavage. Overall, she was dressed like a slut and if Zayn would've known this was what Liam had to see at work everyday, he would've been took matters into his own hands.

"Amanda, what did I tell you about barging into my office without calling me on the intercom first?" Liam scolds, still between Zayn's legs, arms on either side of Zayn's thighs and his exposed, toned torso blocked by Zayn's body.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Payne. It's just, I didn't see you come in this morning and I wanted to come and say hello." Amanda uncovers her eyes, a little surprised that Liam didn't even bother from moving from his spot to come greet her or try to apologize for the scene she saw. Her boss was still in an intimate position with his boyfriend and she immediately felt jealous.

"What the fuck? You didn't see him this morning? That-." Zayn shook his head, holding his hand up to start talking but Liam cut him off halfway.

"Babe, it's okay. I'll handle it." Liam noses Zayn's cheek so he can turn back around and face him. He kisses Zayn softly on the lips, giving him an assuring look before looking back up at Amanda.

Amanda glares at Zayn, quickly putting on a fake smile when Liam looks in her direction.

"I didn't know you had company, Mr. Payne. I apologize but this is a bit unprofessio-."

"Damn right he had company. Who the fuck are you to say this is unprofessional? You're not even supposed to be here. Tell me, what the fuck do you really want? He might tolerate you but I sure as hell won't. I don't give a fuck if I'm your boss or not. I hope you realize I can have your ass sent home within the next minute." Zayn snaps, turning his neck so he can scold the woman. Liam buries his face in Zayn's hair with a small sigh, shaking his head fondly.

"Mr. Payne, are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Amanda's eyes widen, looking at Liam with a pleading and shocked look.

"Bitch-." Zayn moves to push Liam off but Liam pulls Zayn close, gaining his attention.

"Baby-." Liam says softly to Zayn, snickering slightly at the way Zayn's mood completely flipped.

"Who the fuck is she to ask-." Zayn raises a brow, groaning softly in annoyance when Liam won't move from between his legs.

"Amanda, you're fired. Just go." Liam waves the receptionist away, trying his best to calm Zayn down.

"What?! How can you fire me just because of him?! Mr. Payne-." Amanda shouts, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Excuse me, young lady. _Him_ has a name and _him_ is my boyfriend. I will fire anybody if he wants me to. You obviously do not have any manners just barging into my office like you have no common sense. This isn't your first time either and I'm kind of tired of having to warn you every time. This was the last straw, you disrespect Zayn and you're done. Now, if you would kindly show yourself out the door, I'd gladly appreciate it. But if you need security to help you, I have no problem with that either."

Amanda gasps again, stomping her foot childishly before marching out of the room angrily.

"You're going to regret this!" She screams before slamming the office door closed.

"How the hell can you allow her to come to work dressed like that?" Zayn interrogates once they're in their own privacy again, an angry look on his face.

"I don't know babe. I never paid attention to it to be quite honest. I don't stare at other people like that, you know that."

"I don't care. You can't stop yourself from seeing people, Liam. It's natural to look at someone, obviously. I just can't believe you let her dress that way. Are you that slow or do you not see that she obviously has a thing for you?"

"Zee, even if she does she's just wasting her time. I only care about you and I don't worry about anybody else. Now can we please go back to where we left off?" Liam pleads, leaning forward to kiss Zayn but Zayn pulls his head back. Zayn grabs Liam's jaw with his fingers, looking into his eyes deeply.

"I better be the only one." Zayn says firmly, earning an amused smile from Liam and a fond look.

"Now who's the possessive one?" Liam raises his brow, licking his lips slowly before leaning in and capturing Zayn's lips in his quickly.

"Damn right I'm possessive. I don't want that kind of energy around you. You're mine and mine only." Zayn pulls Liam closer, not letting Liam kiss him right away.

"Yours and yours only baby, I swear of it." Liam licks his lips again, loving the way Zayn could turn him on only by looking at him intently.

He crashes their lips together, laying Zayn down and spreading him out on his desk before ravishing his body again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fml Ziam makes me feel so good.
> 
> Sassy Zayn is the best Zayn. And Liam just calling him baby and kissing him while he snaps omg why do I do this to myself?
> 
> Go away Amanda. But I will let you guys know something, she will be coming back.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	7. 07.

**Monday,** **September 28, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 7 weeks, 2 days)**

The wait was finally over. Zayn's doctor had finally walked into the small examination room, Liam sitting on a chair next to the bed Zayn was seated on.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How are you?" Dr. McLawrence greets the couple politely, leaning against the row of cabinets with her clipboard in her hand.

"Good afternoon Dr. M. I'm good, how are you?" Zayn smiles, shaking her hand.

"Oh please, we don't have to be all stuck up and uptight when we're in here. I'm going to be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy, we might as well get comfortable with each other now. Also, it's nice to see you both again." The obgyn said calmly, causing Liam to smile thankfully with a curious look on his face.

"Well then. That's good to know." Zayn chuckles softly, turning to look at Liam who nods and kisses the back of his hand. Zayn smiles fondly at his baby's father, rolling his eyes when Liam blows him a tiny kiss.

"Before we get into all the good stuff, I'm just going to check your weight, do a urine test, check your blood pressure and all the normal things. Do you mind peeing in this cup for me?" The small plastic cup was handed to Zayn.

"Not at all." The pregnant lad answered before getting off of the examination bed.

¤

"Okay so it seems like everything is perfect. Your weight is where it's supposed to be at this stage. Remember, you're still in your first trimester so you won't see much of a difference in your weight yet. Your blood pressure is normal and your heart rate seems to be fine."

"Okay, that's good but when are we going to get to the ultrasound. I wanna see this litte baby already." Liam bounces his leg excitedly, earning a tiny slap to the shoulder from Zayn and a laugh from the doctor.

"We're getting to it, dad. Don't worry, I promise you'll get to see your baby before you leave." Dr. McLawrence laughs lightly, opening a drawer and pulling out some yellow measuring tape.

"Babe." Zayn laughs, scolding Liam playfully.

"Sorry, I just wanna see peanut already." Liam shrugs, his hand resting on Zayn's hard, small belly.

"Prenatal visits are usually pretty boring when your doctor just talks the facts and doesn't answer any questions or concerns. The goal of every visit is to see how your pregnancy is progressing and give you information to keep you and your baby healthy. Zayn, can you please hold your arms up so I can measure your abdomen?"

Liam watches as Zayn nods and holds his arms up slightly, Dr. McLawrence walking towards them before wrapping the measuring tape around Zayn's abdomen.

"Do you have any questions before we start the ultrasound?"

"Yes. The first time we saw you, you said that you would give us an estimated due date when we see you again." Liam starts, intertwining his and Zayn's fingers.

Zayn puts his arms down when his doctor removes the tape and writes down his measurement on the paper.

"Oh yes. I actually have it here. Zayn is expected to be due the 14th of May of next year. This isn't a guaranteed date though, you can have the baby anywhere before or after that date."

"May 14th. Hmm." Liam hums, nodding his head while he thinks to himself. Zayn eyes Liam in curiousity, playing with his boyfriend's fingers.

"What's on your mind?" Zayn asks softly when Dr. McLawrence sits in a swivel chair and turns on the ultrasound machine.

"Nothing important." Liam smirks, leaning forward to capture Zayn's lips in his softly. Zayn kisses back, cupping Liam's cheek before pulling away in case the kiss started to get too heated.

"Right well, Zayn lie down on your back for me and roll up your shirt. Let's show dad his baby, yeah?"

"Finally." Liam claps his hands, rolling up Zayn's shirt for him when the latter lies back.

"This is very cold so take a deep breath." The woman opens a tube of blue gel, squirting some on Zayn's abdomen.

"Fuck, I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Zayn winces, squeezing Liam's hand just slightly when the gel makes contact with his stomach.

"Trust me, I have four kids and I never got used to it either." Dr. McLawrence chuckles, grabbing the wand thingy.

"Oh there it is." Liam is practically falling out of his chair, leaning forward with his elbow on his knees as he looks at the screen when the doctor starts moving the wand around Zayn's stomach.

"I've never seen you so excited in my life." Zayn cackles, his other arm under his head.

"Most dads get like that. If you guys plan on having more kids, expect that alot."

"Believe me, we're _definitely_ having more." Liam nods his head.

"Says who?" Zayn jokes, turning his head to the side to look at Liam.

"Says I." Liam leans over and pecks Zayn's lips softly, turning back to the small monitor that showed a black and white image of what's supposed to be his child.

"Why does it look like a seed?" Zayn squints at the screen, a tickling sensation in his abdomen as his obgyn moves the wand lower to get a better picture of the baby.

"It's supposed to be the size of a sesame seed right now so that's why." She answers with a light chuckle.

"He's so tiny." Liam whispers in awe, holding Zayn's hand to his lips. He kisses it repeatedly.

"Over here is your baby. At this rate, this little neural tube you're looking at is supposed to develop the baby's brain, spinal chord and nerves. But so far your baby is developing perfectly and seems to be in the right position. The greatest news here is if he or she stays in this position until your next visit, we'll be able to determine the gender. Oh and don't get scared if you notice a change in the pigmentation of your skin, it's very common at this stage."

"Babe..." Zayn whispers, a lump forming in his throat while squeezing Liam's hand.

Liam doesn't say anything, just turns to see tears rolling down Zayn's soft cheeks. Liam leans forward and kisses Zayn passionately, wiping and kissing his tears away.

"That's our baby right there. Looking as cute as ever as a tiny seed." Liam says proudly. Zayn laughs through his tears, shaking his head.

"How can you tell he's cute?" Zayn laughs, sniffling.

"Because he's a beautiful creation of you and I." Liam answers confidently, stroking Zayn's cheek softly with his thumb.

"Stop saying he. It might be a girl." Zayn whispers, looking into Liam's teary eyes.

"Whatever it is, I still love it and I'm so happy and so grateful for you." Liam pecks Zayn's lips, a single tear dropping from his eye and onto Zayn's neck.

"Baby." Zayn nearly coos, kissing Liam hungrily.

The couple totally forgot that there was someone else in the room besides them. They were kissing like their lives depended on it, lips smacking and making those wet noises.

Dr. McLawrence raises her brow, smiling fondly at the happy couple. She removes the wand from Zayn's tummy, making sure the ultrasound pictures were printing before turning off the machine.

"Erm." She speaks up, blushing when Liam pulls away from Zayn's mouth with a light groan.

"Shit, I'm sorry Dr. Mc-." He starts to apologize but she cuts him off.

"That's alright. No need to apologize for being happy. And please, just call me Shanda." She waves them off, grabbing the two ultrasound pictures from the machine.

"I figured you would want those. I'll give you a couple minutes to yourselves." Shanda smiles brightly after handing them their pictures. Liam nods thankfully, grabbing the tissue paper she handed him so he can wipe off Zayn's stomach.

Liam peppers open mouthed kisses everywhere on Zayn's stomach once the door slams shut.

"I can't wait until you get here peanut. Daddy's so excited. Do you know how much I'm going to spoil you? But don't tell mommy though, he's gonna get jealous." Liam chuckles happily into the skin of Zayn's tummy, holding the raven-haired lad's waist.

"You're so perfect." Zayn shakes in head in disbelief, running his fingers through Liam's hair as he watches his boyfriend talk to his stomach excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I don't like writing the doctor's appointments. They get boring.
> 
> The only doctor's appointments in the book will be this one, when they find out the gender and the last one before the delivery.
> 
> Liam is just a cute daddy like ugh.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	8. 08.

"Babe." Was the only thing coming out of Zayn's mouth as he let Liam get in between his legs.

"Hmm..." Liam answers, holding Zayn's ankle in his hand before kissing up his leg. He peppers kisses on Zayn's wolf tattoo, slapping the head of his penis on Zayn's hole repeatedly using his other hand.

Zayn guides Liam's cock into him after slapping his baby daddy's hand away. This made Liam groan in appreciation. Nothing is hotter than watching your boyfriend grab your cock and push it inside of him all by himself.

Zayn's hole clenches around Liam's tip when it's finally in. He moans loudly when Liam pushes his hand to the side and slides in all the way until he bottoms out.

"Unh." Zayn moans against Liam's mouth when the latter leans down and brushes their lips together.

"Fuck." Liam groans at the tight vice that was Zayn's heat.

"C'mere." Zayn whispers, holding Liam's face in his hands and pulling him down.

"Goodness, I love you so much." Liam pulls out and pushes back in slowly. Zayn looks into Liam's eyes, loving the emotional and passionate connection they shared.

"I love you." Zayn shakes his head, mouth formed in a perfect little 'o' shape while Liam thrusts in and out gently. "All night, please?" Zayn whispers against Liam's chin, completely forgetting that they had to go grocery and house shopping.

"Fuck, Zee." Liam groans loudly, holding Zayn's legs in the air while he slams in.

"C'mon daddy." Zayn moans, bending his knees so he wouldn't strain his legs.

"Say that again, baby." Liam's face shows one of pure ecstasy, getting completely lost in everything _Zayn_. The way Zayn kissed him, the way Zayn's fingers fit into the curves and dips of his back perfectly, the way Zayn moaned his name, the way Zayn's body pressed against his perfectly, like they were two puzzle pieces that completed each other.

Liam loved Zayn and he was pretty damn sure that Zayn loved him too.

"Daddy." Zayn croaks out against Liam's cheek, licking his man's earlobe before biting it softly.

"Do you know how perfect you are? How amazingly beautiful and gorgeous you look laying underneath me like this, taking all of my cock in that tight, pretty little ass of yours? Huh?" Liam grinds his hips against Zayn's ass, pushing in deeper until Zayn is clawing at his shoulders.

"I do, Li. Fuck, I know exactly how gorgeous I look for you. And only you, honey." Zayn's eyelids droop closed and he licks his lips slowly. Liam leans down, nibbling at Zayn's collarbones before moving his hands to Zayn's stomach.

Zayn grips onto Liam's bulging biceps now, loving how buff and muscular Liam was.

"Love knowing that you're pregnant with my baby. Do you know how hot you're going to look when your stomach swells with my seed?" Liam snaps his hips into Zayn, rubbing soothing circles into Zayn's belly.

Zayn laughs, throwing his head back as a bright smile spreads across his face. His hands find their way to Liam's chest as he presses the heel of his foot into the dent in Liam's spine.

¤

"I'm not talking to the bastard. He can kiss my ass for all I care." Liam watched Zayn hold his cell to his ear and his other hand holding a silk sheet around his hips as he walked into their ensuite bathroom.

Liam was laying down on his back, one foot on top of the other as he changed the channel to their television.

"I still don't give a rat's ass, Don. I thought he wanted me to die anyway. Tell him he'll be the first to know when I do but I doubt that'll happen soon." Zayn walks out of the bathroom again, turning off the light before walking towards the bed.

Liam's eyes focus on the tv screen where a James Bond movie was playing. He hears Zayn bid his sister goodbye a few minutes later and then Zayn is throwing his phone on the bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Where are you going? Babe." Liam calls for his boyfriend when Zayn walks towards the bedroom door. Zayn doesn't answer, simply slamming the door closed and not bothering to look back.

Liam runs his fingers through his hair, knowing it was his job to go make sure his lover was okay. But before he could get out of bed, Zayn's phone was dinging vigorously with new incoming text messages.

_Are we still up for dinner tomorrow?_

_Can you answer me, I kind of need to know right now._

_Is Liam keeping you that busy you won't reply?_

_Zayn wtf c'mon._

_Hit me up when you actually care._

Liam's brow rose as he read the messages. His other brow rose too when he saw the contact name, _Danny_. Liam shakes his head in confusion, unlocking Zayn's phone before opening the messages.

"What the..." Why the hell would Zayn still be talking to a guy he dated back in highschool after he and Liam went through their rocky situation? He can't understand this at all, he simply _doesn't_ understand it.

Liam locks Zayn's phone before heading out of the bedroom, his head swimming with questions. He knows Zayn would never hurt him, would never stoop low enough to cheat or talk to another guy. _That_ he knows for sure.

But he also knows that Zayn's been dying for Liam to propose and he also knows that some days the Bradford native wants to give up on everything because of everything they've been through.

Liam finds Zayn downstairs in the kitchen, a frown on the pregnant lad's face while he starts grabbing things out of the fridge and cabinet to start on dinner.

"Zayn." Liam calls as he walks into the ginormous kitchen, leaning against the marble and granite island they designed themselves.

"What do you want, Liam?" Zayn sighs, turning to face his baby's father.

"Don't talk to me like that." Liam says sternly, walking towards Zayn who rolls his eyes and continues to do what he was doing before.

"What's going on with you? We were just fine a couple of hours ago and now you're in this pissy mood and you know I don't like it when you're upset. Will you just talk to me?" Liam grabs Zayn's hands to stop him from pulling food out. He wraps Zayn's arms around his neck and places his hands on Zayn's hips.

"I'm just tired, Liam. That's all. I'm making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. Are you okay with that?"

Liam scoffs, lifting Zayn's chin to make the younger look him in the eyes.

"I don't care what you make for dinner. I want you to talk to me and tell me why you're so angry. We're starting a family very soon and nothing will be okay if we don't communicate. I don't want us losing ourselves along the way. I don't want to lose you." Liam realized he needed to step his game up and move faster with this process. The process of making Zayn happy and getting him to be his forever.

"I'm just upset about the situation with my baba. I'm trying to get over it but it still hurts, Li. I'm just...I wish it never happened. I wish you never played me, I wish he never beat you up, I wish he would get over the past and realize what a great guy you are and I fucking wish that everything would be okay and I wouldn't have to deal with any bullshit." Zayn yells, unwrapping his arms from Liam's neck but Liam pulls him close and presses their foreheads together.

"Stop walking away, baby. I know things don't go the way we want them to but that doesn't mean we have to give up. I know how much I hurt you in the past and I would kill to go back and change the way things went down. Zayn, look at me." Liam says firmly but calmly, Zayn looking up at him while their foreheads remain pressed together. A tear escapes Zayn's eye and he curses out loud for his stupid hormones making him so damn emotional lately.

"Maybe we're supposed to go through all this bullshit because at the end of the day, I love you and you love me and we're only getting stronger baby. No matter what, you need to know that I'm right by your side and I will never let you down. I'll be here to catch you if you fall and I'll be damned if you ever feel neglected by me. As for your father, we can only hope for the best. He's trying to apologize and make things right, Zee, don't push him away."

"Why are you so fucking perfect with your words? I hate you." Zayn punches Liam's chest, wiping his eyes.

"I'm not perfect with 'em, I'm speaking the truth. Now, do you promise you'll hear your father out?"

Zayn nods, burying his face in Liam's neck.

Liam decides against asking Zayn about Danny, not wanting to ruin their moment. For now...just for now. Because he _will_ find out what that fucker wants and what the hell he thinks he's doing trying to come back into Zayn's life.


	9. 09.

**__** **Saturday,** **November 28, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 16 weeks)**

When Zayn hits his fourth month, it's then that he realizes just how much weight he's gained. Especially in his belly area. His stomach was starting to poke out a little more now and you could definitely tell he was pregnant.

"Li, you're driving me insane." Zayn moans softly in Liam's mouth while they make out passionately. Liam's hand was rubbing soft circles into Zayn's belly softly, showing the pregnant lad's stomach some extra attention today.

"I am, aren't I? You look so pretty today. You're beautiful everyday but today you're just glowing." Liam kisses down Zayn's jaw and chin, eventually making his way towards Zayn's neck. He finds Zayn's sweet spot in no more than a second, the latter whining against his ear.

"Is it because I've been eating like a pig lately and my face looks fat? Oh my gosh, my face." Zayn gasps, his hands flying to his face. Liam's eyes widen and he immediately shakes his head.

"What? No, fuck no baby. What the hell are you talking about? Your face is perfectly fine and it looks the same as before." Liam leans in to kiss Zayn gingerly, taking his hand in his.

"No, it doesn't. Have you not seen my hips either? They're getting full and a bit wider and my stomach looks like I have a beer gut." Zayn pouts, grabbing Liam's finger and poking his stomach with it so Liam can feel his pudge. He was trying to make his point.

"You look perfect, I don't know what you're talking about." Liam sips his coke, hand rested on Zayn's belly.

"Li, what I'm saying is I look different, okay? My face has gotten fuller and I can't even fit most of my jeans anymore. They won't button and it's frustrating. I don't understand why I'm gaining weight like a fucking cow. It's saddening." Zayn is frowning now, picking up his BBQ chicken wing before roughly taking a bite out of it.

"Stupid good ass fucking wing." Zayn curses loudly.

Liam laughs loudly, his chest vibrating and a deep rumble emitting from his throat. A sincere, fond smile finds its way onto his face as he watches Zayn angrily eat his appetizers.

"You're gaining weight because you're pregnant, babe."

"No shit captain obvious." Zayn rolls his eyes, dipping his celery in the ranch before putting it in his mouth.

"Sweetheart, honestly I don't see anything wrong with you gaining a little bit of weight. It's normal, that's just the baby. You look gorgeous either way. We can get you plenty more pairs of jeans and clothes. I'll buy you a million just to see a smile on your face, you know I will." Liam kisses Zayn's cheek, nosing his cheekbone affectionately.

"And this is exactly why you're getting some ass tonight. I don't know what I would do without you, baby." Zayn turns his face to kiss Liam softly, pulling away after a bit so he can give his boyfriend an Eskimo kiss.

"You'd be just fine without me but I'm glad I get to wake up next to you every morning and call you mine. You're all I need, darling."

"Don't get so sappy now." Zayn giggles, feeding Liam a chicken tender. Liam chuckles, chewing the food before stealing a quick kiss from Zayn again and then focusing on his own appetizers.

¤

"I'll have the the butterfly burger along with the peri-peri chicken. Also, a side of cheesy fries and some fish sticks. I want duck sauce for the eggrolls and no cabbage inside of them, okay? Add in a chicken caeser salad while you're at it. Oh! Can I try your shrimp sushi? That looks good and I'll just have some water for my drink. Thank you." Zayn closed his menu after ordering, smiling up innocently at the waitress whose eyes were wide as she continued to jot down everything Zayn wanted quickly.

The poor waitress didn't know that there was an actual living baby in Zayn's stomach begging for all the food he was craving. But Liam knew and he'll be damned if someone judged his princess about it.

"And you, sir?" She asked Liam politely. Zayn turned to face his boyfriend, biting his bottom lip softly when he started thinking about all the food he just ordered. It wasn't his fault, he had a baby to please. And he had himself to feed. His cravings were absolutely fucking insane lately and he's quite confused about it because he's pretty sure these strong cravings aren't supposed to come this early in his pregnancy.

"I'll have everything he's having. And I'll take pink lemonade for my drink." Liam said casually, not bothering to look at the waitress as he rubbed Zayn's thigh and put it over his legs.

He will sit there and eat everything Zayn eats just to let his boyfriend know that he's on his side and craving alot of food isn't bad. If Zayn's pregnant, then hell he's pregnant too... even if it's not possible for him.

"It'll only take ten minutes. I'll be right back with your orders."

Zayn watched as the young woman scrambled away. He turned to face Liam who was already looking at him.

"Why'd you order all that food for yourself?" Zayn tilts his head to the side, cupping Liam's cheek with one hand.

"Because I want to eat everything with you. Whatever you're craving, I'm craving. Whatever you want to eat, I'll eat it too. Babe, I hope you know I was serious when I said we're in this _together_." Liam points between them and then cups Zayn's tummy.

"And peanut too. Isn't that right, little bean?" Liam talks in a baby voice, smiling brightly.

"So if I wake up in the middle of the night craving brussel sprouts and asparagus, you'll eat that with me too?" Zayn raises a curious brow, knowing how much Liam despised those two vegetables.

"I'll eat _you_ out for the rest of the night while you eat them, does that sound good?" Liam chuckles.

"Now how can I ever turn down the chance of having my baby daddy eat my ass?" Zayn crashes their lips together, completely forgetting the fact that they were in a public restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a boyfriend like Liam.
> 
> Now all you gotta do is put a ring on it, Li. C'mon, whatcha waiting for?
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	10. 10.

**Tuesday, December 1, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 16 weeks, 3 days)**

"Li. Leeyum, wake up." Zayn shakes Liam's shoulder, sitting up against the headboard.

"Babe." Zayn whines, tickling Liam's rib with his toe.

"Hmm. I already paid the light bill." Liam grumbles incoherently in his sleep, snoring right after. Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Wake up, damnit." Zayn starts flicking Liam's ear, giggling when Liam slaps his hand away and grabs it to keep it in place. Zayn struggles to pull his hand out of Liam's tight grip, trying to pry Liam's fingers off with his free hand.

"Baby, go back to sleep. What's wrong?" Liam groans, blinking his eyes open.

"I want churros and barbecue sauce." Zayn pouts, evening though Liam couldn't see him in the dark. Liam sits up, clapping his hands once so the dim lights in the room would turn on automatically.

"Churros and barbecue sauce? Babe, where am I going find that at two in the morning?" Liam sighs, running his fingers through his disheveled hair after he looks at the time on their digital clock by the television across the room.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just want churros and BBQ." Zayn crosses his arms over his chest, staring at Liam with pleading eyes.

"But-." Liam starts.

"Do you not love me anymore?" Zayn frowns, giving Liam an angry stare.

"What the fuck? Of course I love you. Where did--fucking hormones." Liam shakes his head. He was tired, exhausted even but then he realized that Zayn was pregnant. Because lord knows regular Zayn would definitely _not_ be up at this time of the night.

Zayn gives Liam those innocent puppy dog eyes that he knows drives his baby daddy crazy.

"I'm going. I'm going." Liam holds his hands up in surrender, a deep, groggy laugh escaping his throat. "Don't know where I'm going to find them but I'll try." Liam leans down to lift Zayn's shirt and kiss his baby bump softly.

"Be good, peanut." Liam speaks to their baby, rubbing Zayn's stomach gently.

"And you be patient, I'll be back soon." Liam lifts his head up to peck Zayn's lips softly. Zayn nods, a smirk playing on his lips because he was going to be getting his churros and barbecue sauce.

Seriously, pregnancy cravings were the worse but Liam would gladly go drive around town to get his baby what he wanted.

¤

"I think I want this one instead. It's very soft and the material doesn't feel irritating." Zayn hums, running his fingers over the gigantic rug.

He dragged Niall carpet shopping with him because Liam didn't like the current one that's in the room that's supposed to be for the nursery.

So Liam told Zayn to go ahead and buy whichever carpet he wanted installed as long as it was fluffy and comfortable. The lawyer was only looking out for his family's safety. Say Zayn tripped or the baby somehow fell, the fluffy carpet would prevent alot of damage from being done on their bodies.

"Hmm, I don't know. I like the color of the last one we saw. You guys don't know the sex of the baby yet so it's best to get something neutral." Niall suggests, flipping through a home decor book that had all types of carpets with their names, color names and the different measurements you can get them installed in.

"You're right. What about a nude color? The dark brown is too gloomy." Zayn licks his lips, pushing the different examples on the rack.

"All this shopping for nursery stuff makes me want a baby." Niall frowns, closing the book before looking up at his best friend.

"That's what you have Harry for, Ni. Just get off of birth control." Zayn chuckles, turning to face his Irish bestie.

"I know but what if he doesn't want a baby. You know he's younger than me so what if he wants to still party around and then boom I get pregnant. He's probably going to leave me. I'm not trying to be a single parent." Niall sighs.

"Talk to him about it, babe. And I'm pretty sure Harry would be okay with having kids. Do you not see the way he is around Gemma's kid?"

"Yeah but the kid is his niece, that's different. He's going to love her regardless." Niall shakes his head.

"Ni, honestly you should just talk to him about it. He loves you and you guys have been together almost as long as Li and I have been together. That's like what, six years? I'm not saying get off of the pill without him knowing but just talk to him first."

"I think pregnancy made you wiser. And definitely calmer." Niall laughs, pushing the buggy while Zayn walks beside him.

"I was always wise." Zayn scoffs, pretending to flip his hair like a girl.

"And crazy." Niall shakes his head, grabbing a butter pecan scented candle off of the shelf. Zayn grabs a pumpkin scented one, smelling it before scrunching up his nose.

"Oh gosh, that's horrible." Zayn gags, shoving the candle back onto the shelf. He coughs, rubbing his chest.

"But you love pumpkin. Especially pumpkin pie." Niall cackles, grabbing it before smelling it too.

"Not anymore. Baby doesn't agree." Zayn rubs his nose, hand on his hip.

"How does it feel?" Niall smiles, poking Zayn's stomach softly.

"What, the baby?" Zayn tilts his head, humming when Niall nods.

"Not that bad to be honest. It just gets annoying when I start craving all these weird ass foods and start yelling at Liam for no reason whatsoever. Oh and the foot swells are horrible. Sometimes I feel like chopping my legs off and growing new ones." Zayn laughs, hooking his arm with Niall's as they once again start making their way to another aisle, Niall still pushing the cart.

"What about sex? Is it weird?" Niall couldn't help himself. Most people would look at him weird because of the questions he was asking but that's just how close he and Zayn were. They talk about _everything. Literally. Anything._

"Oh hell no. It's amazing I swear. I feel like a cockslut when I'm pregnant. It's crazy. I'll find myself riding Liam while he's working in his office at home and don't even realize I did that until we're done getting it on. I'm just super horny all the time."

"I bet Liam loves that. Now he doesn't even have to beg to have sex, you're basically ready every minute."

"Exactly." Zayn chuckles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Niall's friendship? Crazy right?
> 
> Liam is going to be such a good father like even in real life, just look at him.
> 
> Narry babies? Yes? No?
> 
> Comment #churros&bbq if you liked the chapter.
> 
> ~ Annia <3


	11. 11.

"Haz, are you home?" Niall walked through the front door of his and Harry's house. He closed the door and locked it after kicking his shoes off.

"In the kitchen, baby! I already got started on dinner!" Harry shouts.

Niall makes his way towards their kitchen where he finds Harry washing lettuce, tomatoes and some green leaves Niall didn't know the name of.

"Hey hunk." Niall wraps his arms around Harry's waist from behind, kissing the middle of his boyfriend's back since he wasn't tall enough to reach Harry's neck or anything.

"How was your day?" Harry turns around after wiping his hands with a clean rag. He wraps his arms around Niall's waist, resting his hands on the Irish lad's ass.

"It was good. I went carpet shopping with Zee. I actually bought a new chair set for the patio. They said they're going to deliver it by the end of this week." Niall puckers his lips, allowing Harry to plant a soft kiss to them.

"What else did you buy?" Harry smiles fondly down at his lover, kissing his pointy nose.

"A new chandelier for the dining room." Niall bites his bottom lip, looking up at Harry nervously. Niall tends to buy alot of things when he goes shopping. Especially house shopping. But Harry knows the list isn't done, he's pretty damn sure there's more.

"And?" Harry raises a brow, urging Niall to continue.

"Lots of duvets and blankets." Niall mutters, blushing now because he never realized how much he actually spends when he goes shopping. He just tends to enter the store empty-handed and come back out with hundreds of items.

"We don't even need new blankets babe." Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

"Yes we do. The ones we have now are getting old." Niall grabs a strawberry from the crystal bowl on the counter, putting it in his mouth to chew.

"You're lucky I love you. You spend at least two thousand whenever you go house shopping." Harry sighs, kissing every part of Niall's neck.

Niall grabs another strawberry, humming in agreement. He wraps his fingers behind Harry's neck and pushes against his boyfriend closer when Harry starts sucking on his neck gently.

"Haz?" Niall calls, his eyes fluttering closed. He plays with the hairs on the back of Harry's head, moaning ever so softly in his ear.

"Hmm?" Harry hums in Niall's neck, kneading at Niall's ass cheeks.

"I want a baby." Niall whispers, biting his bottom lip when Harry suddenly stops, pulling away from Niall's neck.

"You want a what?" Harry shakes his head in confusion, pulling his head back enough to look at Niall.

"A baby. I want a baby but I know you probably don't want one. It's just...hanging out with Zayn today and shopping for the carpet for the nursery made me realize I want a little baby. We don't-I mean-you-." Niall rants.

"Sweetheart, _slow_ _down_ and _breathe_." Harry laughs, cupping Niall's cheek with his large, warm palm.

"I really want us to have children but I also know that you still want to party and have fun. I don't want to force you into becoming a father and then later on throughout the years you hate me because you didn't get to live life to the fullest when you were younger. I don't know, I was telling Zee all of this and he suggested that I tell you exactly how I feel. And I really feel like we're ready for a little one but if you don't then I'm fine with that too." Niall grabbed Harry's hand that was cupping his cheek and placed it down on his stomach.

"I hope you know this is alot of shit to take in." Harry says slowly, looking into Niall's electric blue eyes.

Niall nods, intertwining their fingers on his tummy nervously. But as he thought about it, he realized it was a stupid idea. They weren't stable enough for a baby right now. They would have to get a new house and prepare for it. You can't just wake up one day and say you want a baby without making sure you're prepared for it. They would also need to get their money and income in order. A baby takes alot of time and money.

"I know. I'm sorry. Forget it, yeah." Niall shakes his head, letting Harry's hand go. He moves to pull away completely but Harry tsks, shaking his head and pulling Niall back against him.

"I can't just magically forget that you brought this topic up." Harry wraps his arm around Niall's waist.

"No, no. It's fine, we don't have to talk about it. It's stupid. I was just being...dumb." Niall shakes his head. Harry lets out a sigh, lifting Niall's chin so they can make eye contact.

"Where's all this coming from? Do you really want to start a family or are you just going through those weird baby phases because you're helping Zayn shop?" Harry asks sincerely.

"Both? I'm confused, Harry. I really want us to start a family. Like, just imagine having a bigger house with kids running around. Children that you and I can create together. I would really want. But at the same time while I was shopping with Zee, I also saw how happy he was. The pregnancy has been so good to him and he's just a glowing ball of sunshine and I want that too. I want that experience, to know how it feels to carry our child and create that bond with it over nine months." Niall explains, resting his forehead against Harry's.

"You don't know if it would be the same for you though, baby. Not everyone's pregnancy is the same. But you would look beautiful carrying my baby, wouldn't you?" Harry rubs his hand over Niall's stomach, kissing his lips softly.

"Look, I'm willing to try for a baby but only on two conditions." Harry says, holding up two fingers.

"Oh gosh, Harry-."

"No, I promise these will be conditions you'll love." Harry smirks.

"Fine, what are they?" Niall sighs, one hand rubbing over Harry's broad chest.

"I want to make love to you on the beach for the first night we try for our baby." Harry smirks, pulling Niall closer.

"Oh that's a done deal baby." Niall scoffs, kissing Harry excitedly.

"And..." Harry mumbles in Niall's mouth, pulling away to speak.

"We buy a new house because we're going to need a bigger place if we're going to have a little one running around and ruining things."

"You already had me at making love on the beach. A new house just makes me want to drop my underwear and have you take me right now." Niall wraps his arms around Harry's neck, crashing their lips together once more.

"There's no reason why we can't drive up to the beach right now and get started. It's already eight." Harry picks Niall up by his thighs, sitting his boyfriend down on the counter before kissing down his neck.

Niall looks at his watch and notices it is indeed eight pm. Well, there definitely wasn't going to be any dinner tonight.

"I go get the blankets and you go get the car started?" Niall suggests, giggling crazily when Harry sticks his tongue down the front of his pants.

"Let's go." Harry agrees.


	12. 12.

**Monday** **, December 7, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 17 weeks, 2 days)**

"Baby, what the hell are you doing?" Liam asks his pregnant boyfriend who was tying Liam's hands together behind his office chair.

Zayn wanted to do something special for Liam today, to keep his man happy and satisfied but to also keep his own hormones under control.

Liam had been working from home today. He has been locked away in his office upstairs literally all day long and Zayn got tired of it. Zayn was alot more needy lately. Needing to be touched by Liam, paid attention to by Liam, f ucked by Liam and caressed by Liam.

"It's a surprise babe. I haven't done this for you in a while and I figured today would be just perfect." Zayn cuts the duct tape with his teeth, setting the tape down at the edge of Liam's desk.

"Of all days, baby? Do you see all these papers on my desk and how many unread emails I have waiting for me?" Liam points his head in the direction of his Apple desktop computer that had his email opened and then the many piles of papers and folders scattered around.

"Oh relax. You won't be complaining this much once you see what it is." Zayn rolls his eyes, straddling Liam's lap. Liam sighs, raising a curious brow when Zayn leans forward and starts sucking where Liam's birthmark is.

"Is this one of your kinky ideas? My mind started going crazy the minute you tied me up." Liam groans loudly in pleasure, leaning his head back to give Zayn more access to his neck.

"We've done this before, what I'm about to do. The only difference here is you're tied up in your swivel chair and I'm going to have to take your d ick forcefully and against your will because you haven't been paying attention to your pregnant and _very horny_ boyfriend lately." Zayn says in a low tone of voice, kissing up Liam's neck and chin with his soft, rosy, thin pouty lips.

"I'm sorry, gorgeous. I've just been very busy lately." Liam's face softens after he hears what Zayn says. He really doesn't mean to not satisfy Zayn's sexual pleasures when the latter needs it but life does that sometimes. You can't always plan ahead because something will always come up.

"Well today you're mine and I'm taking what's mine whenever I want it from now on. Even if I have to come in here and tie you up." Zayn tugs at Liam's gray sweats. They were already below Liam's hips, his pubic hair and V-line clearly visible. Zayn reaches inside of Liam's sweats and cups his p enis in his palm.

"Whoa. Is _that_ what we're doing?" Liam chuckles in satisfaction, eyes growing darker. Zayn laughs against Liam's lips, kissing him passionately.

"That's exactly what we're doing." Zayn removes his hand from inside of Liam's sweats and moves closer so he can rub his own balls against Liam's c ock while his small bump presses against Liam's rock hard abs.

Liam smiles fondly down at Zayn's stomach, wishing he could touch it right now. But he relaxes and leans forward to kiss Zayn hard as their stomachs push in and out as they breathe harshly into one another's mouth.

"Wanted to bring back old times." Zayn whispers, pulling apart from Liam's lips so he can get off of his lap. When he does, he spreads Liam's legs and stands between them, slowly pushing his joggers down his legs until they drop to his ankles.

"Shit, Zayn you're trying to give me a heart attack." Liam groans, running his tongue over his lips slowly.

Zayn was wearing a red, lace thong that sat perfectly on him and under his pushed out belly. His tattoos on his hips were visible and when he pulled his shirt over his head to take it off completely, Liam almost lost his common sense.

Liam closes his legs around Zayn's to keep his boyfriend there.

"You're a little tease, you know that? Tying me up so I can't touch you." Liam tries to tug his wrists out of the duct tape but of course that was impossible.

"You'll get to touch me eventually. After I'm done." Zayn smirks, running his fingertips down Liam's naked torso. Liam's d ick had sprung up and immediately hardened the minute he saw Zayn in the red thong.

Zayn turns around so his back is facing Liam. He puts his hands on Liam's thighs for support before he lowers himself into Liam's lap, grinding his ass against Liam's c ock.

"Bloody hell. Zayn, this--baby." Liam whines, breathing becoming ragged.

Liam watches as Zayn rolls his hips and makes sure to keep Liam's hard d ick between his ass cheeks. Zayn hums, leaning back to rest his head against Liam's shoulder. Liam immediately latches onto Zayn's neck, sucking a dark lovebite into his skin. Zayn moans dirtily, standing up when he feels Liam is hard enough.

"Zee, baby boy you need to untie me so I can touch you." Liam pleads, running his eyes over Zayn's body. Zayn tsks, shaking his head.

"I'll untie you when _I_ want to untie you. Right now, you're going to be a good daddy and let me take care of this for you." Zayn starts pulling Liam's sweats down his thighs, telling his lover to lift his butt up so he can slide it off from under him.

Once Liam's c ock is on full display, Zayn opens the small, top drawer of Liam's desk and pulls out a small bottle of lube.

"You have no idea how sexy you look, sweetheart. I could lick you all over and eat you out until you pass out. Red really does look perfect on you." Liam praises his boyfriend, tilting his head to the side to drool when Zayn bends over slightly to look for more lube in the drawer.

Zayn blushes crimson from where he is, slowly straightening up and turning to face Liam when he retrieves another tiny bottle.

He moves towards Liam and straddles him again, popping one of the caps open.

"You really think it looks good on me?" Zayn asks softly, all while lubing up Liam's p enis.

"It looks so good I just want to slide it over to the side and f uck you into oblivion on my desk. I'm not even going to take it off." Liam says through his teeth, letting Zayn bite his bottom lip until it bleeds.

"F uck babe." Liam was super turned on at this point and yeah, he definitely had a pain kink.

"M'gonna ride you so hard, Li." Zayn licks his lips as he looks down at Liam's angry c ock, moving up so his belly is pressed against Liam's abs again. He sits up, sliding the thong over to the side before pushing Liam inside of him.

"How hard baby? How hard are you going to ride daddy?" Liam asks against Zayn's soft skin, groaning when Zayn sits down on his d ick completely. Liam shudders a bit when he's buried balls deep inside of Zayn, his c ock pumping inside of his lover's tight heat.

"S-So hard I won't be to walk out of the office today. So hard that I'll probably pass out on you in this position." Zayn grinds his hips forward then backwards, forward then backwards, repeating the process. He loves feeling Liam pumping and growing larger inside of him, rubbing up against his male g-spot.

"Zee, goodness. Baby, don't clench." Liam grunts, thrusting up into Zayn involuntarily. Zayn was tight around him, almost stopping his blood circulation but it also felt too damn good.

Liam felt like he was floating on cloud eighteen, shit. That's how good Zayn felt around him.

Zayn wraps his arms around Liam's neck, pressing their lips together. He lifts himself up and slams back down on Liam's cbock, doing it over and over again until he creates a pace he can work with.

"Li. Damnit, Leeyum." Zayn moans loudly, holding the back of Liam's head with one hand. His pushed out belly rubs against Liam's stomach which causes Liam to kiss Zayn more passionately, deepening it.

When Zayn started to ride Liam faster and harder, Liam's swivel chair rolling back and forth and side to side, Zayn threw his head back and screamed Liam's name. His chest heaved up and down rapidly. He was trying to reach his orgasm, he could practically feel it coming onto him. His stomach muscles tightened and his thighs shook as he continued bouncing on Liam's c ock like the horny bastard he is.

"Babe, I'm gonna cum! F uck, babe I-." Zayn screams, choking on his words as he worked up a sweat. Liam groans, eyes rolling in the back of his head. The pleasure running through his body was enough to have him high.

"Baby, f uck yeah. Wish I could get you pregnant all over again. I'm gonna fill you up to the brim baby, coat your walls with my baby maker." Liam sucks both Zayn's top and bottom lip into his mouth.

Liam groans while Zayn whimpers in his mouth, body shaking violently as he cums through his lace panties.

"Fuh-oh f ucking hell. I'm not done." Zayn shakes, arms wrapped tightly around Liam's neck as he continues shooting his load, a bit landing on his abdomen.

"Untie me baby. I want to make love to you so bad. C'mon, come untie me." Liam sucks onto Zayn's chin, bruising that part of his skin too. Zayn pants against Liam's nose, nodding.

"Just cum inside of me first. Please." Zayn cups Liam's face, grinding down and clenching around Liam tightly.

"Zee." Liam grunts, pressing his and Zayn's foreheads together.

"Let it go, baby. You said you want to fill me up, right? Get me pregnant all over again if you could. How would you do that baby? Show me." Zayn encouraged Liam, lifting himself up and down.

Liam nodded frantically, stomach muscles tightening and body freezing as he shoots a load of jizz inside of Zayn.

"There you go, baby. Feels so good." Zayn kisses Liam slowly, Liam heaving and grunting out profanity as he empties himself inside of Zayn.

"I-f uck, I love you." Liam croaks, kissing Zayn sloppily. Zayn rubs his hands down Liam's chest, their breathing ragged and rushed. "I love you." Zayn pulls himself up, holding onto Liam's arms for support so he wouldn't fall over or anything.

He grabs the pocket knife Liam uses to open envelopes, cutting through the duct tape around Liam's wrists.

Liam pulls his arms in front of him, flexing before grabbing Zayn's warm, tattooed hand.

"Now now now." Liam smirks, hands on Zayn's hips before pulling the lad between his legs. He runs his forefingers along the thin, almost string like, rim of the thong, pressing lingering kisses all over Zayn's bump.

"Finally gonna get to f uck you with these on, yeah? Make love to you my way." Liam kisses down Zayn's navel, mouth around Zayn's p enis through the front of the lace undergarment.

Zayn moans, unable to do nothing more than nod. Liam stands up, picking Zayn up before setting him down on his knees on the chair. Zayn rests his arms on top of the swivel chair, his disheveled hair falling in his face.

Liam kisses up Zayn's spine, kissing just below his ear when reaches up. Zayn smiles, biting his lip as Liam seductively sucks his earlobe into his mouth.

Without warning his lover, Liam simply slid the thong to the side and pushed inside of Zayn, moaning out in Zayn's ear.

"I'll never get tired of how it feels to push inside of you." Liam cups Zayn's lower belly with one hand, intertwining their fingers together in the other.

"I'll never get tired of how f ucking big you are. Gosh, I feel so full." Zayn swallows, fingernails digging into the leather chair when Liam starts thrusting in and out.

Liam chuckles, pressing a kiss to Zayn's cheek.

"You know what I haven't called you in a while?" Liam whispers in Zayn's ear, f ucking him from behind at a nice, rhythmic pace.

"What?" Zayn pushes back against Liam's d ick, gasping out slightly as Liam hammers into his prostate.

"Jaan." Liam holds Zayn tightly against his chest, pressing his hips into him.

"Great bitch, now I'm going to cry." Zayn whines, using his other hand to rub Liam's arm gently.

Liam laughs loudly, a real genuine laugh that makes the crinkles at the corners of his eyes appear.

Zayn lifts Liam's hand from his stomach and kisses the back of it, a tear falling onto Liam's tattooed knuckles.

"Jaan." Zayn whispers.


	13. 13.

**Friday, December 11, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 17 weeks, 6 days)**

Liam didn't really know much about pregnancy but he does know that it took alot of energy to get up in the mornings and actually run errands that were much needed. Zayn did that almost every other day.

Today was no exception. After going back to the doctor on Wednesday to pick up his prescription for his heartburn medication, Zayn was set on going Christmas shopping today. All the baby stuff would come afterwards.

"Good morning my beautiful housewife." Liam singed, picking Zayn up bridal style and carrying him away from the stove where Zayn was preparing breakfast and separating their food into two different plates.

"Liam Payne, you call me that again and I will smack you into tomorrow." Zayn glares at his boyfriend, leaning in to press a loving kiss to Liam's lips despite his threat.

"It suits you babe." Liam chuckles, kissing Zayn back passionately. Once he gets to the humongous island in the middle of the kitchen, he sets Zayn down on it and pulls away from their kiss so he can go down to Zayn's stomach.

"And good morning to you, booger." Liam nibbles and kisses softly at Zayn's pushed out belly, hands rubbing Zayn's full thighs gently.

Zayn runs his fingers through Liam's disheveled, bed hair. He bites back a smile as Liam lifts his shirt and kisses his belly button, Liam's hands now cupping the small bump.

"You know, I can't wait 'till you're here so I can wake up in the mornings and find you down here with mommy making breakfast. You'll probably spill flour and eggs everywhere but I'll still love you." Liam started to have a conversation with his child, who probably couldn't even understand him but he didn't care. He wanted his baby to know that daddy was here and he always will be.

"I think I'm going to have to check you into a psychiatric ward, babe. Talking to my stomach all the time isn't healthy." Zayn teases with a glint in his bright, amber colored eyes.

Liam rolls his eyes fondly, pressing a few more kisses to Zayn's stomach before pulling his shirt down. "I'm talking to my child. There's a difference." Liam leans up, pushing Zayn's hair out of his eyes.

"Not much of a difference if he or she isn't talking back." Zayn retorts with a smirk, bringing his arms to rest upon Liam's shoulders and letting them dangle from there, locking his fingers together.

"When are you going to stop getting so smart with me? I'm convinced you're going to make our child just like you. Snarky and witty." Liam's hands travel to Zayn's lower back and starts massaging there soothingly.

"And? What's the problem with that? I'm Zayn fucking Malik." Zayn scoffs, wrapping his legs around Liam's back.

"Exactly. That's the problem. You're Zayn." Liam smirks, earning a flick to his ear. He laughs, throwing his head back while cackling.

"Asshole." Zayn grumbles, glaring at Liam playfully.

"I've been in your asshole plenty of times for you to start calling me that. It's starting to be a compliment nowadays." Liam shrugs, leaning forward to kiss Zayn softly.

"Oh my gosh." Zayn's cheeks turn red and he shakes his head, hands wrapped around Liam's head before kissing him harder.

"Put me down so we can eat. We have to get going soon. I want to find the best gifts for my sisters and we need to leave early if we want to beat people to the mall by the time it opens." Zayn strokes Liam's chin with his thumb as they start to French kiss, Liam's hands stopping right in the middle of Zayn's back, under his shirt.

"I want to look into some baby furniture today. The carpet is supposed to be installed in the next two weeks right?" Liam pulled away from Zayn's lips for a moment so he can speak. Zayn nodded, kissing Liam deeply.

"Do you want to change the color of the walls in the nursery before we put the carpet in and start buying any furniture?" Liam asked, wanting to make sure that his baby got everything he wished for.

"Mm hmm. I actually wanted to do a mural in there. Instead of plain, 'ol boring paint that's just one color for the whole room, I want pictures and drawings and stuff. And then, I want one wall just blank, like painted white so when the baby is older, he or she can draw on it or put their little fingerprints on it. It can be their own canvas." Zayn was smiling from ear to ear as he spoke about plans and everything he had envisioned. He wanted to go above and beyond for his little munchkin, he wants his baby to have it all.

"You're so creative." Liam whispers, staring at Zayn like he was the only person in the entire world. The way he stared at Zayn made Zayn feel like he was royalty. Like he could murder someone and get away with it like he only stole a pencil. Liam made him feel special and that's one of the many reasons why he fell so hard for this man.

"I know I am. But I want us to paint the mural together. I don't want some stranger doing it. It can be our bonding time." Zayn rubbed the tips of their noses together softly, his teeth showing as he smiled again when Liam moved to kiss his neck.

"Definitely baby. We can definitely do that."

¤

Christmas shopping had gone pretty well. Although Zayn only bought gifts for his mum and Doniya, he still believed it was progress. Now, he was just left with Waliyha, Safaa, Niall, Louis, and of course his baby daddy's gifts left to buy.

"This one looks pretty cute to me." Liam says, his chin rested on Zayn's head while his hands were on Zayn's stomach from behind.

The couple stood in front of a plethora of different colored baby cribs, in different shapes and sizes.

Zayn hums, running his finger over the rim of the very light gray crib Liam was referring to.

"It is cute but what do you think about the color though?" Zayn questioned, leaning forward a bit to look inside the crib and how the example of the bedding was displayed.

"Well to be honest, gray is pretty dull and gloomy. But I also don't want white, that's too common." Liam expresses, rubbing his thumbs over the sides of Zayn's bump. Zayn's back was pressed to Liam's chest and front.

"I agree. Should we go for brown or black? Or maybe even that cherry wood color? Like your desk at home." Zayn suggests, leaning his head back so he can look up at Liam. Liam nods, pressing a loving kiss to Zayn's lips.

"The cherry wood color sounds nice to me. Especially if we're going to do that mural on the walls. It'll blend in. What color carpet did you choose again?" Liam asks, kissing Zayn's forehead.

"It's an off white color, it's neutral and it'll go perfectly with any furniture we choose." Zayn beamed, resting his head in Liam's neck.

When the couple gets home, Liam unloads the car of the many bags of groceries they went shopping for after leaving the mall.

Boris and Loki jump around and bark excitedly at their owners coming back home. While Liam brings all the bags inside, Zayn goes straight into the kitchen to start on dinner.

They got home pretty late in the evening, maybe around six or six thirty.

Zayn decided to cook lemon garlic roast chicken, macaroni salad and cheesy, bacon ranch potatoes. Liam fed the dogs food and water while Zayn started to marinate and season the chicken.

"Do you want to eat on the back patio today?" Liam kisses up the side of Zayn's neck, hands on his lover's wide hips.

"Yeah, just make sure the coffee table is clear of anything so I can put the food on it." Zayn turns on the faucet to wash his hands, putting the chicken in the pot to boil.

"Can I ask you something?" Liam kisses the back of Zayn's head.

"Sure babe. What's up?" Zayn dries his hands with the yellow rag before turning around in Liam's arms so he can face him.

"Why are you still in contact with Danny?" Liam raises a brow, hands on the counter on either side of Zayn's body so he traps his pregnant boyfriend in.

Zayn sighs, placing his hands on Liam's broad, muscular chest.

"He's been a good friend over the last few months. I think we got in contact a few weeks before I found out I was pregnant. He's moving to the states though so he's pretty nervous." Zayn told Liam upfront. He wasn't going to stand there and lie to his baby daddy, trust is a major key in their relationship.

"When you say a good friend, like a best friend? You don't need him, you have Louis and Niall. Your sisters, your mum. Me." Liam listed, earning a loud groan of annoyance from Zayn.

"Liam, I don't know if I should punch you for acting stupid or kiss the hell out of you for worrying. You shouldn't even have to question me about him. He's just a really good friend and it never hurts to have a friend from back in the dda."

"The thing is though, back in the day he wasn't your friend. He was your boyfriend." Liam scowls, tightening his grip on the edges of the counter. He hates talking or thinking about anyone who was romantically involved with Zayn other than him.

"And a very nice one but he wasn't what I wanted or needed in a boyfriend. I don't know what you're bugging about. Besides, he's engaged to some Asian bloke and they've been together for quite some years. It's quite hurtful for you to jump to conclusions but it's actually hot seeing you all jealous and bothered." Zayn smirks, cupping Liam's jaw with his fingers.

Liam scoffs, leaning in to kiss Zayn properly.

"I'm not jumping to conclusions baby, I just wanted to know why you were still talking to him. I want to have a serious talk with him though. His texts are very emotional and fucking weird. Asking you am I keeping you busy? Of course I am and if he has a problem with it, I'll kick him into the states faster than he can say 'I'."

Zayn couldn't help but burst out into a fit of laughter, shaking his head fondly before kissing Liam softly.

"I love it when you get all possessive." Zayn laughs, playfully squeezing Liam's muscular tits.

"I love you." Liam says, staring into Zayn's eyes.

"I love you too, Li." Zayn smiles, holding the back of Liam's head so he can French kiss him.

When dinner was ready, Liam, Zayn, Boris and Loki all made their way out to the patio where Liam fixed the chairs in a comfortable arrangement. He pulled Zayn into his lap, Zayn feeding him and vice versa.

Boris and Loki ran around and played, ocassionally eating chicken bones that their owners threw at them.

"Here, catch it." Zayn stood up from Liam's lap and tried to toss a cheesy diced potato into Liam's mouth. Liam missed it but when it fell on the ground, Loki jumped from the chair and ate it.

"Aw c'mon Li. You put that mouth to good use all the time, use it." Zayn teases with a smirk, hand on his hip while he tosses another diced potato at Liam.

Liam laughs, catching it with his tongue this time.

"Come over here so I can put my mouth to better use." Liam holds his hand out for his lover, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Zayn smirks and nearly skips over to Liam, straddling his boyfriend's lap.

"Yes please." Zayn groans seductively, pushing Liam's shirt up while Liam's hands find their way to Zayn's ass and squeezes it.

It was a good thing their house was in its own private, gated area and there weren't any lingering neighbors around. Because Lord knows not everybody would want to see Liam eating Zayn out in their backyard.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Liam right to ask Zayn about Danny first before he jumped to any conclusions?
> 
> Oh and Zayn knows how to cook up a bomb ass dinner, I need him as my chef.
> 
> Also, there's a double update today.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	14. 14.

**Sunday, December 13, 2015**  
**(Zayn is 18 weeks, 1 day)**

_**Sunday Night.** _

"Zee, I'm sorry. If I don't show up, I could lose that potential offer and we would lose everything we worked for, including the money we invested in this project." Liam tried coaxing his pregnant boyfriend by rubbing circles into his pushed out belly and kissing his lips repeatedly.

Zayn scowls, arms crossed over his chest as he pouts.

"But that's not fair. They could've waited like another week or something. I really wanted to go baby clothes shopping." He glares at Liam, pushing his lover away when Liam tried to kiss him again.

Liam got a call from his agent that he had an emergency business trip he needed to take first thing tomorrow morning. There was an important meeting in New York City that Liam needs to attend if he wants to continue his plans of opening up an investment company.

It just so happens that, that meeting day fell on the exact day Liam agreed to Zayn's exciting idea of going baby shopping again.

"I know sweetheart but I'll be back home on Tuesday morning. It's just a one day trip." Liam pushed Zayn's shirt up and leaned down so he can press his cheek to Zayn's stomach.

"You know, I read somewhere that at eighteen weeks, the baby can now hear whatever you say." Liam was trying his best to get Zayn in a good mood and to stop being so upset.

Zayn smacked Liam in the back of the head and moved to get out of their bed.

"Yes, I know that. The baby starts moving around alot too. And he's currently pushing down on my bladder right now." Zayn sighs, his feet padding against the carpeted floor as he makes his way into their ensuite bathroom.

Liam sighs, running his fingers through his hair before throwing the covers to the side and getting up to head over to their large, walk-in closet.

He presses the green button on the touch screen device hooked on the wall and the glass doors to their closet slide open. He walks in and grabs one of his Nike duffel bags, starting to pack what he needed for his day and night tomorrow in NYC.

"Sorry for acting stupid." He hears Zayn's soft voice say behind him. Liam turns around and holds his hand out for Zayn to take.

"You used that bathroom pretty fast, babe." Liam chuckles, pulling Zayn into his arms. Zayn nods, wrapping his arms around Liam's waist before burying his face in his chest. "You don't have to say sorry baby. You didn't do anything wrong." Liam kisses the top of Zayn's head, leaning against the shelves that held their folded jeans.

"I know but I still don't want you to go. I feel like I just barely got you all to myself. You just started staying home alot more and I miss having you around, Li. Now you're going to another country and I know I'm overreacting but fuck you." Zayn croaked, slapping Liam's chest while tears sprung to his eyes and rolled down his cheeks rapidly.

Liam's eyes widened in confusion and he tilts his head to the side while he stares at Zayn intently. He's afraid if he opens his mouth and says the wrong thing, Zayn is going to smack him silly.

"And your fucking child is moving around like a fucking ninja." Zayn takes in a deep breath before releasing it, pulling away from Liam's body.

"These hormones-." Liam scoffs with a slight shake of his head.

"These hormones what? You can't handle them? Fucking leave then. Bet that'll make your life a whole lot easier, hmm? Not having to deal with a pregnant psycho." Zayn snaps, glaring at Liam with piercing eyes.

"Zayn, what the hell?" Liam shook his head in shock and annoyance.

" _Zayn, what the hell?_ How about you get me some food? Do that, please." Zayn mocks Liam, his hands on his bump. He then pouts, moving towards Liam again.

"Please? Peanut and I are hungry." Zayn asks softly, wiping his tear stained cheeks.

Liam's mouth hangs wide open and he squints his eyes as he tries to figure out what the hell just happened. He feels like there was three different Zayns in the room when really there was only one. One, very much, pregnant Zayn.

"You blow my mind, I swear. Or maybe that's just the baby but wow. What the fuck just happened?" Liam stammers, licking his lips before putting his hands on Zayn's hips.

Zayn frowns, eyes glossy and bottom lip jutted out.

"It's gonna take me quite some time to get used to your mood swings. C'mere." Liam tsks, lifting Zayn's chin so he can press their lips together. Zayn brings his hands up to Liam's head and pulls him closer so he can deepen their kiss. Liam squeezes Zayn's hips and sighs into his mouth, a sudden feeling of sadness washing over him.

He really didn't want to leave Zayn tomorrow but he needed to, especially if he really wanted to open up this company. A company that Zayn was taking part ownership in because Zayn also wanted to open up a seafood restaurant.

"Let's go get you that food before you start snapping on me again." Liam's lips twitch to form a smile.

"Good choice, Payne." Zayn smirks, his eyes lighting up. He claps his hands excitedly and nearly starts bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Liam stared at Zayn dumbfounded as he witnessed his lover get all happy and jolly.

"Okay whoa. Now this is just fucking the shit out of my mind." Liam blinks, grabbing Zayn's hand before kissing his temple.

Zayn smacks him on the arm playfully before tugging him out of the closet.

¤

It was four in the morning when Liam set his duffel bag on the floor next to their bedroom door before sliding on his Rolex watch.

"Baby, wake up. We have to get going." Liam shook Zayn's shoulder gently, kissing his cheek. "Babe." Liam pulled the duvet off of Zayn's body to reveal his boyfriend's exposed tummy and underwear clad booty.

Liam smacked it softly, biting Zayn's earlobe. Zayn groans, waving Liam off before pulling his shirt down to cover his belly all the way so the cold breeze wouldn't hit him directly on it.

"Zayn baby, as much as I love you, I won't be afraid to pick you up and sit you down in a tub of cold water. You gotta get up baby, we need to leave. I have to catch my flight in the next hour and a half and you know it takes ages to get to the airport."

"Why do you have to leave? We could be cuddling and sleeping right now for fuck's sake." Zayn grumbles crankily, sitting up to get out of bed.

"We already went over this. Now get ready baby. I woke up around two to make you breakfast and your favorite smoothie. It's all in the fridge so when you wake up later, you won't have to worry about making food." Liam pushed Zayn's hair out of his eyes and helped the pregnant man stand up.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Zayn sighs before heading into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"You'd probably die." Liam chuckles, taking his iPad off the charger before putting it in its case and walking over to his duffel bag so he can stuff it in there.

Zayn was finishing up in the bathroom and soon enough he was back in their bedroom so he can change into some decent clothes. He slipped on one of Liam's black sweatpants and tied the strings loosely under his baby bump. He threw on a black and red Adidas t-shirt and slid a black beanie on his head to cover his messy, bed hair.

"I would ask what's up with all the dark clothes if I didn't know any better." Liam holds his hand out for Zayn. Zayn rolls his eyes and places his hand in Liam's outstretched one.

"It's four in the morning. Don't push it." Zayn sighs, letting Liam lead them out of the bedroom after Liam swings his duffel bag onto his shoulder.

¤

"Don't speed, Zayn. I swear to-." Liam started in a stern voice. Zayn kissed his boyfriend softly to shut him up. They were outside of the airport where they would be saying their goodbyes and going their separate ways.

"I won't, babe." Zayn chuckles, lifting on leg and putting it in the driver's seat before lifting his butt and doing the same to the other leg. He gets into the driver's seat like that so he doesn't have to get out of the car and make his way around it and then have to open the driver's door to get in. It was all too complicated in Zayn's opinion.

Liam closes the passenger side's door after Zayn safely sits himself into the driver's seat. He opens the back door to Zayn's black, sleek Bentley before grabbing his duffel bag.

He makes his way over to the other side of the car and reaches in the window to hold the back of Zayn's neck.

"Be good, darling. I know you tend to get wild sometimes." Liam kisses Zayn's forehead.

"Really, Li? What wild thing could I possibly do while I have an unborn human casually abusing the fuck out of my bladder?" Zayn rose an unamused brow.

"Don't get smart with me. And I swear baby, if I get a call about a crash on the highway because you decided to-."

"Baby, I won't speed. I would never put our child's life in that type of danger. My speeding days are over, I'm going to be a father. I had to change." Zayn laughs, kissing Liam's lips passionately.

Liam sighs, nodding.

"Okay. I love you. I'll call you when I land. And I love you too little bean. Take care of mommy for me, yeah?" Liam rubbed his hand over Zayn's round belly before kissing Zayn hard one last time.

"We love you too, daddy." Zayn pecked Liam's lips as they parted and Liam waved, making his way around the car before walking into the airport.

Zayn sighs, putting the gearshift in drive before stepping on the gas and driving off to get on the highway.

A full day without his boyfriend didn't sound good at all in his head. But reality hit him like a ton of bricks and made him realize he couldn't do anything about it now.

Maybe he'll call Louis and Niall up today to hang out. He hasn't been out with Louis in a while and to be quite honest, he missed his sassy and big donk having best friend.

Zayn laughs to himself as he thinks about just how wild he and Louis used to be back in highschool. But thinking about highschool also made him think about a time period where he wasn't the happiest in his life.

No one would've ever thought that Zayn would've ended up being in a relationship with the same man that broke his heart but life does that sometimes.

Now that they have a baby on the way, Zayn can't help but to start thinking about marriage again. He used to bug Liam about it all the time, wanting to be proposed to and swept off his feet. He wanted a big wedding with all their family and friends and he wants he and Liam to fly away to their honeymoon and possibly stay there forever.

He's put off the whole marriage thing for a while because at one point, it did look like Liam got annoyed with the topic.

Zayn grips the steering wheel a little tighter and bites his bottom lip harshly as he starts wondering, why in the world doesn't Liam want to he married to him?

He deserves to know right? Right. He does and he wants to find out. No, scratch that. He's going to find out.

Zayn deserves his wedding and he's going to stop at nothing to get it. Maybe dropping some hints here and there would get Liam to realize how important it is to his pregnant boyfriend for them to say 'I do'.

"Hey Karen, how are you?" Zayn says with a hint of mischieve in his voice after Liam's mother answers the phone.

The mother is always the best place to go first.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Zayn really wants that wedding.
> 
> Do you think Zayn deserves his dream wedding or should he just calm down and leave it alone?
> 
> Double update because I'm awesome like that. And because I haven't updated in a while so yeah lmao.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	15. 15.

**Wednesday, December 16, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 18 weeks, 4 days)**

"Oh look babe, they're married! That's so cute." Zayn smirks at the straight couple sitting at a table across from theirs. The woman was sporting a nice diamond ring around her finger while her husband had a silver one around his.

Liam eyes Zayn suspiciously, smirking at the obvious hint his boyfriend threw his way.

"Nice to see at least _one_ married couple around here." Zayn sips his iced tea, a brow raised as he plasters an innocent look on his face. He's been dropping hints here and there everyday, even texting Liam images of newlyweds and honeymoon suites while the latter works.

Liam came back from his urgent business trip yesterday and the first phone call he received once he stepped foot in London was from his very nosey mother. She called to rant to him about how amazing it would be if he decides to marry Zayn. She even told her son that only her and Tricia were allowed to plan the wedding.

Liam decides not to let Zayn know that he knows about his and Karen's little setup. They really didn't think it through because they totally forgot that Liam and Geoff were two peas in a pod. If Karen tried doing something sneaky involving her son, Geoff would tell Liam to expect it. They took the bro code seriously. They had the best father and son relationship anyone could ever have.

The soon to be father wants to see how long Zayn will try to lure him into the idea. Even though he knows the next step he wants to take with his lover, he wants to see how far Zayn will go.

"Sucks because they're going to end up getting divorced anyway." Liam shrugs, hand on Zayn's thigh. It was always fun to tease the pregnant lad.

Zayn slaps his arm, glaring at him slightly.

"No they're not. Not every married couple gets divorced, Liam. Look at our parents for fuck's sake." Zayn scoffs, cutting his ham and cheese omelet in half so the hot food can cool down.

"Your mouth is so filthy." Liam warns, pulling Zayn's chin up so he can plant a searing, lingering kiss to his lips.

"You taught me well, baby." Zayn smiles, allowing his boyfriend to rub soothing circles into his pushed out belly.

"How long until he starts kicking?" Liam feeds Zayn a piece of bacon, putting his phone on silent when it blares loudly at an incoming text message. He slips it back into his pocket, focusing his attention solely on Zayn.

"A few more weeks. It's my first pregnancy so the doctor said I won't start to feel any real kicking until I'm twenty-five weeks. But he'll still be moving around though." Zayn smiles fondly at the little flutter he feels in his stomach. Liam kisses his temple, moving to kiss his neck softly.

"I found this baby furniture company online and they ship nursery items all around the world. There's some really nice looking cribs that I think you'll like. You can order whichever one you want." Liam informs, chewing his toast.

"You're still up to paint the mural with me right?" Zayn turned to face his baby's father.

"Yeah when do you want to do it?"

"Sometime during this week or the next. They installed the carpet the other day so why not get started on it soon?"

"Sorry baby, I can't." Liam shakes his head.

"What do you mean you can't? You said you'd do it." Zayn drops his fork, looking Liam deeply in the eyes.

"I know I said that I would but I'm going to be too busy. I have alot of cases to handle right now and I might have to travel around for some." Liam explains.

"Liam what the fuck, this is something I wanted us to do together." Zayn groans, wiping his forehead.

"We can still do it. You're only eighteen weeks, Zayn. We have plenty of time." Liam rolls his eyes.

"We have to get the nursery ready, Liam. We can't leave it for last minute. Especially if you want to order most of the furniture, we're not guaranteed if they'll get here fast." Zayn argues.

"I have to work Zayn. I'm the only source of income in our house." Liam spoke in a fed up tone, taking another piece of toast into his mouth to chew.

"Don't give me that bullshit because _you're_ the one that didn't want me working." Zayn snaps, glaring at his boyfriend.

"You're overreacting. I'm only saying that I can't do the mural right away. We have plenty of time babe, seriously calm down. Besides, it's just some stupid painting. We can hire people to do that." Liam sighs in annoyance.

"Some stupid painting? Are you delusional or just plain dumb? I told you how much painting those walls together meant to me. It's for our _baby_ , Liam." Zayn retorts, staring at Liam in disbelief.

"Yeah a _baby_ , Zayn. A _baby_ who probably won't even remember a damn mural in his room and probably won't even care about it." Liam scoffs.

"You're such a fucking asshole." Zayn shoved Liam's chest and pushed his chair back abruptly, standing up. He grabbed his phone off the table and walked away, rubbing his eyes furiously to stop the tears from escaping.

He hates being pregnant sometimes because every time he gets into an argument or fight with Liam, it would make him cry for no reason. Normally, Zayn wouldn't shed a tear over anything unless it was something life threatening or involving death.

He found himself walking out of the diner and down the block. He felt upset, angry even. Liam knew how much putting their first baby's nursery together meant to him. The lawyer knew how much Zayn valued his art and gifting such talent to his child meant the world to him.

He wasn't mad that Liam couldn't paint the mural right away, he was disappointed but not angry. But that changed when Liam said the baby wouldn't even remember or care about a 'stupid painting'.

"Stupid jerk." Zayn continues to walk down the sidewalk, stopping in front of a perfume shop. A little more Christmas shopping wouldn't hurt right? Besides, he still needs to get his mother in law something.

Sometimes Liam just really doesn't understand that you can't treat a pregnant person like a regular one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me guys, I'm sorry for not updating in over a month.
> 
> QOTC: Should Liam have watched what he said a little more carefully?
> 
> Zayn is going to be one crazy pregnant boyfriend in this book, just letting you know. I'm just warning you all lol.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	16. 16.

_**Continued.** _

Liam was driving around town like a maniac looking for his pregnant lover. Zayn wasn't picking up any of his calls or answering his text messages.

"What the hell is your problem? You can't just run off like that baby. Where are you?" Liam swerved the car and drove into the parking lot of Home Goods. Little did he know, Zayn was still on the same block where the diner was, just a few buildings down in that fragrance shop.

"Why do you suddenly care now?" Zayn scoffs on the line, smelling another bottle of perfume which made the hairs on his arms stand up.

"Zayn, don't start with me. These hormones has got your emotions all over the fucking place and I'm not in the mood to deal with them right now. Tell me where you are so I can pick you up and we can go _home_."

"You're never in the mood to deal with anything concerning me."

"That is not true. How can you say-?" Liam was shocked, he never wants Zayn to feel like he's unimportant.

"I want to move. I think we should go stay somewhere a little more safe. You know, not have so much glass in the house." Zayn hums, completely igorning Liam's talking.

"What the hell? What's wrong with the house we have now? We can just baby proof it. The baby won't even start-." Liam felt lost, Zayn was coming at him with these things so suddenly. For fuck's sake, he still doesn't know where his boyfriend ran off to.

"Exactly, the _baby_ won't even know we've moved, Liam." Zayn retorts.

"Zayn-."

"I'll see you at home."

Zayn hung up before Liam could even get a word in. With a frustrated groan leaving his lips, Liam quickly pulls up the tracking app he has on his phone.

Call him a stalker or insane but he keeps it just in case Zayn ran off. It's happened before and Liam thought it was best to get the app in case Zayn decided to pull what he just pulled now. Zayn doesn't want to tell Liam where he is and knowing his lover like he does, Liam knows Zayn is going to try calling a taxi to take him home.

¤

"Get in the car." Liam drove slowly once he finally found his pregnant boyfriend walking down a sidewalk in front of a shopping center.

Zayn didn't answer, simply wiping his cheeks as he held a large shopping bag in his hand.

"Baby, just get in the car. You're eventually going to have to see me at home." Liam tilts his head towards the passenger's window to call out for Zayn.

"Leave me alone." Zayn snaps, walking straight head. Not once did he turn to look at Liam or the car, he didn't want to be in his boyfriend's presence right now.

He doesn't care if he's overreacting or if anyone thinks he's just a psycho boyfriend who lives in the past. Whenever Liam decides to say hurtful things like today, Zayn's mind immediately goes to think about what happened back in high school.

He starts overthinking and questioning his decisions and that's when all the what ifs come about. What if Liam is playing him again? What if Liam finds someone better? What if Liam secretly hates him for what his father did? What if Liam breaks his heart again? They were all just a bunch of emotional questions that fucked with his mind.

"Zayn, do not make me park this car and make you get in here physically." Liam wasn't about to sit here and play games.

"I will hurt you if you dare touch me." Zayn finally turns around to scowl at the lawyer.

"I'm not going to leave you out here on your own. You're acting like a child. Just get in the goddamn car!" Liam slammed his hand against the wheel angrily, setting the horn off unintentionally.

Zayn scoffs, stuffing his hand in his coat pocket before sashaying down the sidewalk. When he gets to the end, Liam doesn't give him a chance to cross the street. The angry brown-eyed lad takes a sharp turn in front of Zayn, tires screeching as he stops the car.

"Get in the fucking car, Zayn." Liam gets out, slamming his door closed before marching over to Zayn.

Zayn glares behind glossy eyes, standing in one place and refusing to move.

"I don't know who you think you are trying to tell me what the fuck to do. I'm not getting in that car with you and that's final. Now get out of my way and go fuck yourself." Zayn pushes past Liam and continues walking, muttering curse words under his breath.

Liam grits his teeth and grabs Zayn's arm, backing the latter up into the nearest wall.

"I know who I am and you're going to get your ass in that fucking car. You're going to go home with me so we can work this bullshit out and move on with our lives. Stop acting like a goddamn child and stop running away from me every time we have a fight. If you want me to put a ring on your finger you better start learning how to handle these arguments differently. Now, this is my last fucking time saying this, Zayn. Get your pretty ass in the damn car." Liam angrily snaps, breathing harshly through his nose as he pins Zayn's wrists against the wall.

Zayn huffs, sending Liam a deathful glare before ripping his hands out of his grip and walking towards the car. He yanks the door open and gets in, slamming the door closed angrily before crossing his arms over his chest like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Liam closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, walking back towards the car.

Once he's inside, he turns to raise a brow at Zayn who curses at him and flips him off. Zayn knows Liam was waiting for him to put on his seatbelt so with an aggravated grumble, he pulls the belt over his torso and clicks it in.

"I didn't get in the car because you told me to, I was cold." Zayn explains, turning his head so he can look out the window.

Liam hums sarcastically, swerving the car around so he can get back onto the right lane and right side of the street.

Ten minutes into driving, Liam finds himself placing his hand on Zayn's thigh from instinct. He was so used to doing it that no matter how bad they fought or how angry they were with each other, he'd always be touching his baby in some kind of way.

Zayn nibbled on his bottom lip and immediately hated how warm and relaxed Liam's touch would make him feel.

But the gesture didn't matter to him right now, he was still upset and still hurt about the way Liam went about their conversation earlier.

"Don't even think you're getting any ass tonight." Zayn spat once they reached their gigantic home, slamming the car door closed after getting out.

"Didn't think I was." Liam sighs, running his fingers through his hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Zayn was acting a bit immature? How good of a boyfriend is Liam for putting Zayn in his place and making him get his ass in the car?
> 
> Comment #damndaddy if Liam's angry outburst was hot.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	17. 17.

Liam watched as Zayn quietly made his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He walked in after his pregnant boyfriend, waiting for Zayn to give him an ass chewing.

"So we're just not going to talk about it? Zayn, I hate fighting with you, you know that." Liam walks over to Zayn who held his hands up and shook his head.

"It's fine. Let's just forget about it. You're right, it's just a stupid painting and my hormones are making me overreact about everything. It's...fine." Zayn sighs, taking off his coat before walking into their ensuite bathroom.

Liam shakes his head, blowing a raspberry with his lips before taking a seat at the edge of their bed. He takes off his shoes and socks, removing his watch from his wrist and then pulling his shirt off.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Zayn takes a seat on the toilet with the lid closed so he can take off his own shoes, he undresses so he can get in the shower.

The day isn't even halfway over yet and he already just wants to sleep his ass into next week. Zayn looks down at his pushed out belly and rubs his hands over the tiny bump, smiling sadly at it when he feels movement.

Gosh, he never would've dreamed of being here right now. Not in the bathroom but pregnant with Liam's child. I mean, sure he thought about it back when they first started rekindling their relationship a few years ago but he never actually believed that one day he and Liam would be starting a family together.

Zayn didn't realize how much he had zoned out until he felt warm arms wrapping around his waist and a naked body pressing against his back.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that mind of yours." Liam says softly, chin rested on Zayn's head. He rests his hands on either side of Zayn's belly and pulls the latter closer against him.

"Trust me, it's alot." Zayn closes his eyes and leans his head back on Liam's chest. Liam presses his cheek to the side of Zayn's face, thumbs rubbing over the skin of his stomach soothingly as their baby makes his presence very well known.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot today. Sometimes I don't realize what I'm saying and when I say it, I regret it but it's too late by then." The baby father apologizes.

"I guess I should apologize too. For acting like child and running off." Zayn admits.

"You had every right to. I was an asshole." Liam reassures.

"Stop agreeing with me." Zayn looks up at Liam who nods, smiling down softly at the love of his life.

"You know I think about high school sometimes. I always think back to it whenever we fight or argue because I really don't want to lose you, Liam." Zayn turns around in Liam's arms, vulnerable eyes locking with Liam's sympathetic ones.

"You won't. Not if we work our shit out and communicate our issues with one another. You have to start doing that, baby. You can't run away from me because in case you haven't noticed, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know but...I just can't help it. What if you realize you don't want me anymore or this...us," Zayn points to himself and his bump. "isn't what you want?" Zayn croaks.

"Stop asking what if. There shouldn't be a single doubt in your mind."

"I can't help it, Li." Zayn's voice fades softly and comes back.

"I love you, baby. I've been proving it to you since we got back together years ago. I can't keep trying to convince you, you have to see it baby. What are you worried about?" Liam shakes his head in confusion, cupping Zayn's face in his large palms.

"Everything. I can't stop my mind from overthinking everything. I want us to last, I want us to always last." Zayn grips onto Liam's tatted forearms.

"We're going to last. We're going to be together forever. 'Till infinity, remember? You're my baby and you're having my little bean, there's nothing more I could ever need." Liam smirks at his small poem, Zayn laughing wetly as he rolls his eyes fondly.

"How about this, after we shower, we'll go get started on the mural." Liam slowly brings his hands down to Zayn's ass and picks him up carefully, Zayn's legs wrapping around Liam's waist.

"You're serious? Don't play with my feelings, Liam." Zayn sternly warns.

"I'm dead ass serious, Zee. We'll order your favorite Hawaiian pizza for lunch and we'll drink strawberry and vanilla milkshakes for dessert while we paint."

"Why can't you let me be mad at you for at least twenty-four hours?"

"Because I don't want my baby going to bed mad at me and I don't want my son going to bed upset either. We're not like all other couples, Zayn. I want things to work, I want things to be okay all the time. Even if we might have some bumps in the road, literally." Liam laughs, motioning to Zayn's stomach. "I want us to communicate and tell each other how we feel because that's the only way we're going to last. You can't run from me. And you know damn well I don't believe in 'if you don't fight or argue then your love is not real', I don't need to fight with you to show you I care." Liam assures, grabbing the bottle of green apple scented body wash.

"Okay I understand but can I at least not cook you dinner tonight so you know I'm still mad at you?" Zayn asks with his brows furrowed expectedly. Liam laughs at how adorable his lover is and nods, backing him up against the cold, wet tile wall.

"I'll get to eat something else right?" Liam smirks, knowing damn well the answer is no.

"Hahaha you're not funny. No." Zayn mocks sarcastically, still allowing his boyfriend to kiss him gingerly.

"Oh by the way, I may or may not have frozen your credit card." Zayn smirks, jumping down Liam's waist so he can start lathering up his body.

"You what? Oh good lord Zayn, running off and ignoring me wasn't enough?" Liam rubs his forehead.

"Nope. Plus you have dog duty for the rest of the week, including the weekend." Zayn turns around, adamant about not giving in.

"I have to clean dog shit for the next four days?! Baby, what the hell?!"

"You should know better than to hurt my feelings like that." Zayn scoffs.

"You're lucky I love you."

"You're lucky you're not in the doghouse." Zayn retorts bitterly. And once again, there goes the hormones.

Liam didn't dare open his mouth after that one, he simply kissed the back of Zayn's neck and rubbed his ass soothingly with the body wash.

The doghouse is not a fun place.


	18. 18.

**Monday, December 28, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 20 weeks, 2 days)**

Zayn pulls his mouth away from Liam's as a smile finds its way onto his lips.

"Do you realize how much I love you? Sometimes I don't think you do. I bend over backwards to make sure you're happy." Liam sucks Zayn's earlobe into his mouth, nibbling the soft flesh between his teeth.

"I know baby. And I love you. You should never doubt that." Zayn whispers, holding back a moan as Liam spreads his legs and pulls them around his waist.

Liam pushes the items on his desk to the side, swinging Zayn's leg over his arm while he uses his other hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He pulls his throbbing, leaking erection out of his boxer briefs and circles Zayn's entrance, his pregnant boyfriend connecting their mouths together.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay quiet." Zayn moans out, fingers tangled in Liam's hair.

"Don't. I want everyone on this floor to know who you belong to. To know I'm the boss and I can fuck you in my office whenever and however the hell I please." Liam growls possessively, kissing Zayn feverishly and rough.

"You're so sexy when you go all daddy possessive mode on me." Zayn teases, licking into Liam's mouth. Liam chuckles deeply, pushing into his lover's tight heat...raw. Zayn gasps in pleasure and pulls at the hairs on the back of Liam's head, moaning his baby daddy's name loudly.

"Hang on baby boy." Liam warns before plowing into his pregnant lover, making sure to bury himself balls deep before pulling out and repeating the process again.

Zayn brings one hand down to grip at the edges of his boyfriend's cherry wood desk, chest starting to heave up and down while he moans loudly in pure ecstasy. He keeps a hand behind Liam's head, nails digging into the skin on the back of the latter's neck as he clenches tightly around him.

"Just like that, Li. Fuck me, baby. Yes." Zayn's high-pitched moans and screams become muffled by Liam's shoulder when Zayn leans his head forward to dig his teeth into the lawyer's shoulder blade.

"I needed you so bad today." Liam groans, hips snapping into Zayn's ass, balls slapping against the darker lad's skin loudly.

"Baby." Zayn throws his head back, his swollen belly between their bodies. "Don't stop, Liam. Don't stop." Zayn scrambles to fist Liam's dress shirt in his hands, legs tightening around Liam's thighs so he can pull him in deeper.

"Wish I could fuck you all day long like this. Make you scream my name and bite me so you won't lose control." Liam sucks a dark hickey onto the side of Zayn's neck, adding to his collection.

"You got it, babe. That's the spo-fuck." Zayn closes his eyes and Liam catches him by wrapping his arm behind his back before Zayn could drop back on the desk.

¤

"Ready?" Liam leads Zayn into the baby room later that evening after they get home, a blindfold over the pregnant lad's eyes.

"Liam, you have ten seconds to get this shit off my face." Zayn scowls, hands on his widened hips. He couldn't see anything. Absolutely nada.

Liam laughs, kissing the side of Zayn's neck before placing his own hands on Zayn's bump.

He was ready to show Zayn the mural. They painted it together a few weeks ago but he made his pregnant lover promise that he wouldn't go into the room until he cleaned it up and added some finishing touches. Besides, with Zayn being five months pregnant, he wouldn't be able to paint comfortably with all the bending and standing he'd have to do.

"That's just the hormones talking." Liam rubs tiny circles into Zayn's pushed out belly and stares at his boyfriend in adoration.

"It's not going to be just the hormones when I smack you." Zayn huffs, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Calm down." Liam scolds, smirking when Zayn instantly relaxes into his chest and arms.

"This is an apology for the way I acted a few weeks ago when we were fighting about the mural. I know how much it means to you and I'm happy we got to start off painting it together. However, your baby daddy here went on to make it into a 3D painting." Liam explains, nosing the back of Zayn's head in pure fondness.

"3D? Babe-." Zayn starts but gets off softly by his boyfriend.

"It looks so much better that way baby, trust me. I think you'll love it. I know I've apologized a billion times before but you know I'd do just about anything to kiss your pretty ass and make you happy. Because I love you too damn much."

"You're just whipped baby. It's okay to admit it." Zayn smirks, bringing a hand up to search around for Liam's face. He pats it gently when his hand comes in contact with it, Liam chuckling at Zayn's smugness.

"I'm going to take these off now. Ready?" Liam starts to untie the blindfold.

"Definitely babe. C'mon." Zayn exclaims in excitement, tapping the tips of his fingers together in anticipation.

Liam slowly removes the black cloth from around Zayn's eyes, Zayn gasping loudly as tears spring to his eyes when the room is revealed to him.

The walls were painted as a 3D mural of giraffes, birds and trees. It was truly beautiful and Zayn couldn't help but feel overwhelmed.

"You crazy bastard. I love you so much." Zayn turns so he can punch Liam's chest playfully, pressing their lips together for a deep, passionate and searing kiss.

"It looks so perfect." Zayn cries, wiping his tears off of Liam's lips with his thumbs.

"You deserve it. My little champion in there, deserves it." Liam says assuringly, bending down so he can lift Zayn's shirt and pepper lingering kisses all over his large bump.

"I count my blessings every day that I wake up next to you and see my child growing inside of you. I live and breathe solely for the two of you, baby. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again because I see you glowing and getting even more beautiful than you were the day before. I was in such a dark place after we broke up years ago and when you took me back, I knew that I would be the dumbest piece of shit on the planet if I ever did anything to lose you again. That's why I always make sure we see eye to eye, I always make sure that we talk to one another about our feelings. Fuck your dad, I don't care if he doesn't want us together. I know how I treat you and I know that you're the only person I want to be with. You're the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with and even after when I'm just ashes in a vase." Liam rants, kissing the back of Zayn's hands.

"We don't need no ring or piece of paper from city hall." Zayn adds with a choked cry, chest constricting and heart beating faster with each passing second.

"You know it, baby." Liam smirks, letting go of Zayn's hands so he can place his own on top of Zayn's ass.

"It's you and I against the world, Zayn Malik."

"You're my one and only, Liam Payne."   
"I literally mean it when I say 'world' baby." Liam chuckles, Zayn sniffling and raising a brow as he wraps his arms around Liam's neck.

"What are you talking about?" Zayn lets Liam kiss his tears away.

"One more surprise." Liam holds up his index finger, planting a lingering kiss to Zayn's puffy lips.

"What is it?" Zayn asks with big doe eyes, playing with the tiny hairs on the back of Liam's neck.

Liam pulls his phone out of his pocket and pulls up the itinerary for his and Zayn's flight. He hands Zayn the phone, the latter's eyebrows creased in concentration as he reads over the document.

"Oh my gosh! Paris?! Babe, you're taking me to Paris for New Years?! What the hell?!" Zayn screams in excitement, wishing he could jump up and down right now.

"The city of love." Liam wiggles his bushy eyebrows, Zayn squealing once more before pecking Liam's lips repeatedly, holding his face in his hands. "God knows how much love I'm going to be making to you." Liam locks Zayn's lips with his, gently kneading his lover's small yet plump ass.

The pregnancy made Zayn gain weight in every part of his body, literally.

"You're so dirty." Zayn giggles, only happiness radiating off of him. "When do we leave?"

"Wednesday morning. That way we'll have the rest of Wednesday and all day on Thursday to do whatever the hell we want, eat whatever we want and go wherever we want. We'll welcome twenty-sixteen in with alot of banging and celebrate the New Year at the best places in the city. It's going to be a big year for us." Liam presses their foreheads together, Zayn nodding in agreement.

"I'm going to make you the happiest man on earth when I reward you." Zayn seducingly runs his hand down Liam's chest, biting his lover's bottom lip gently.

"I'm already the happiest man on earth." Liam smirks.

"Well I'm about to turn you into a damn leprechaun." Zayn retorts sassily, smiling against Liam's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they'll be in Paris ❤
> 
> QOTC: What's your favorite thing about this book?
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	19. 19.

**Wednesday, December 30, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 20 weeks, 4 days)**

"Babe, you have to try this. It tastes so f ucking good." Zayn walks back towards the bed where his boyfriend is laying down naked on his back, hands behind his head while he watches tv.

Zayn was wearing a beige, silk robe and nothing else underneath. He holds the platter of French desserts that were just delivered to their room a few minutes ago.

"Should we order more then?" Liam asks while Zayn straddles his waist and feeds him a piece of crème brûlée.

The expecting couple arrived in Paris this morning and they spent the whole day exploring the city and making memories. When they got back to their hotel room this evening, they didn't go a minute without touching one another and getting the other naked.

"Can I order more of you?" Zayn smirks seductively, biting his bottom lip. He sets the platter down on the bedside table, grabbing a strawberry before dipping it into the whipped chocolate on the side.

"I'm at your service baby." Liam slowly unties Zayn's robe, letting his pregnant lover rub the chocolate-covered strawberry all over his lips. Zayn leans down to suck on Liam's lip, swallowing the chocolate and then proceeding to suck on Liam's tongue. Liam's hands travel from Zayn's hips to his ass, kneading them in his palms before squeezing them, hard.

"You've always been a freak with desserts." Liam kisses Zayn passionately, taking the fruit out of Zayn's hand with his teeth before pressing it to Zayn's lips. They bite into the strawberry until their lips meet and then swallow whatever piece was in their mouths.

"You taught me." Zayn whispers, rubbing his hands up Liam's sides and then his chest. He sucks on Liam's jaw and then moves down to his adam's apple.

Liam pushes his middle finger inside of Zayn's stretched hole since Liam f ucked him open earlier. He fingers it until Zayn starts moaning and it feels slick.

Meanwhile Zayn's hand wraps around Liam's shaft and he pumps it, thumbing Liam's slit so he can make his man moan his name.

"F uck baby." Liam groans, holding Zayn's thighs before sitting up and flipping them around, laying Zayn down on his back.

"Li." Zayn whines, allowing Liam to take off his robe and set it over to the side. Liam kisses Zayn's pushed out navel and caresses the large, five month bump.

"Time for my dessert." Liam spreads Zayn's legs and pulls his lover's thighs over his broad shoulders.

"Enjoy." Zayn moans when Liam's tongue makes contact with his pink rim. He tangles his fingers in Liam's hair and tugs slightly when Liam pushes his tongue inside of him. The latter pulls it back out and laps at Zayn's hole like a dog, sucking it into his mouth before lapping at it again.

Zayn moans, head moving from side to side as he tries to not suffocate Liam with his soft, tan thighs.

"Babe, please I want your c ock." Zayn arches his back, chest rising up and down as Liam starts tongue f ucking him hard. "Leeyum." Zayn moans, shuddering as he tightens his thighs around Liam's neck.

Liam pulls away from his hole with a satisfied groan, kissing up Zayn's sternum, balls, c ock and then his pelvic area. He sucks on the skin there before moving back to Zayn's inner thighs. He starts marking them, sucking lovebites into the flesh. He knows they're going to look completely bruised in the morning but it was out of love.

Liam pumps his member and sits up, positioning Zayn's legs around his waist. He stretches his boyfriend's leg up in the air and kisses up his feet, moving up his leg until his lips are on Zayn's wolf tattoo.

"You know, it's not nice to keep your pregnant boyfriend waiting." Zayn raises a brow, pulling Liam's hips closer.

Liam chuckles deep within his throat, leaning down to capture Zayn's lips in a passionate kiss.

"You'll survive." He mumbles, pushing into Zayn carefully. He holds Zayn's leg over his shoulder and rubs his bump with his other hand. Zayn closes his eyes and twists his nipples with his fingers, moaning his boyfriend's name airily.

"F uck, just like that babe." Zayn moans, watching as Liam pulls out and pushes back in, making sure the tip of his c ock was rubbing up against Zayn's prostate.

"Damn baby, you're so tight." Liam groans, lips parted as he rolls his hips forwards and backwards, f ucking into Zayn deep and hard.

"Make me loose." Zayn grinds back down onto Liam's d ick, gyrating his hips seductively. Liam laughs at his lover's response, leaning down so he can suck one of Zayn's nipples into his mouth. He lets Zayn f uck himself on his c ock while he bites and nibbles on his breasts, turning Zayn over on his side so he can f uck him from behind.

They lay in the spooning position for a few minutes, Liam pounding into Zayn so hard the latter was seeing white. Their hands remain entwined and Zayn bites into Liam's arm while he screams.

"Li." Zayn shivers as he cum for the second time that day, clenching around Liam's p enis tightly.

"I love you." Liam grunts in Zayn's neck, busting his nut deep inside of his lover and filling him up to the hilt. He paints Zayn's walls white, continuing to plunge his member into him despite the cum dripping out of his ass. Liam spreads Zayn's ass cheeks and plows in, moaning while sucking on Zayn's neck.

"Love you too, jaan." Zayn reaches back and wraps his hand behind Liam's head, turning his own head around so he can press their lips together.

¤

 **Thursday**.

"An at-home water birth? How safe is it though?" Zayn asks, totally intrigued by what the other pregnant lad was telling him.

He and Liam were hanging around town today and Zayn ended up meeting another pregnant male who already had two kids.

"Very safe. You just need to hire yourself a very comforting and respectful midwife and it should be fairly easy." The French male explains, holding his two year old daughter on his lap while his six year old son runs around the fountain, making his other father chase after him.

"That's so amazing. And your family too. Gosh, two kids and one on the way. How are you doing it?" Zayn laughs, making funny faces at the little girl. She giggles, laughing hysterically before looking up at her papa and making grabby hands for Zayn.

"She wants you to hold her." Alfonse chuckles.

Zayn coos, holding his hands out so he can pick up the small girl.

"Hello sweetheart." Zayn says in a baby voice, a large, bright smile on his face as the baby girl claps and giggles, reaching for Zayn's face.

Alfonse lets out a breath of relief, rubbing his eight month baby bump to relax the kicking baby inside of him.

"I'm glad she isn't crying because usually she bursts in tears if a stranger holds her." He says in his French accent, smiling at how nurturing and caring Zayn was.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant too. I can't wait 'till this little one gets here." Zayn says with an amused smile on his face.

"Papa, daddy says I can't have any ice cream." Alfonse's son comes running over, completely forgetting there was a person sitting next to his father.

"I'll buy you some, I promise." Alfonse ruffles his son's curly hair, sending the boy off.

"Does she call you papa too?" Zayn says referring to Alfonse's daughter.

"No, she calls me mommy. It's cute but I got so used to Corbin calling me papa that when she starts yelling mommy, I have to take a second to remember it's me she's calling." Alfonse laughs.

"And what's your name, pretty one?" Zayn claps her hands together.

"Élise." Alfonse answers for his daughter.

"So how long have you and your husband been married?" Alfonse asks, referring to Liam who's buying Zayn and himself some food.

"Oh we're not married." Zayn laughs, looking over at Liam with fond eyes. Although he wants to tie the knot, he appreciates what he has and he's not going to ruin it by being a brat.

"Good. Don't jump into it head first. Take your time and just let it happen, believe me I wouldn't be telling you this if I didn't experience it. Gerome and I eloped when we were eighteen, just to piss off our parents because they didn't want us to be together. You know, the whole 'you're too young to be in love' thing. We've been married ever since but when we moved in together it was like putting two pitbulls in a cage with one piece of meat inside. It was crazy, we were always fighting and at each other's throats. We even broke up for a while before we really got together and settled down. My point is, don't try to rush into it because you see other couples and you want that too. Just love each other and when the right time comes, it'll happen. He seems like he loves you alot. Like seriously, I'm afraid if I wasn't pregnant he would kick my ass." Alfonse laughs.

"Yeah he does." Zayn chuckles, rocking Élise in his lap gently as she starts to fall asleep. "I want to be married so bad though, I can't help it." Zayn groans.

"Have you told him?"

"Yes and he's always so calm about it, he doesn't get excited about it like I do. It's always 'Relax babe, soon enough we will' or 'We don't need to be married to prove our love for each other'."

"He's right, you know that?" Alfonse raises a brow.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know. I just...I don't know. Some days I'll find myself agreeing with him and actually relaxing a little and others I just want him to propose. I drop little hints here and there but sometimes he gets pissed off at me." Zayn explains.

"Don't pressure him into it because you never know, one day he might get fed up and do it because he wants you to shutup and then you guys won't have a happy marriage. Just go with the flow and let him love you the way he's doing now. He's seems like a great guy."

"He is a great guy. My great guy." Zayn bites his bottom lip, heart racing a little faster as he watches Liam jog to cross the street and walk towards him.

"Baby, our food is ready. Ready to go?" Liam leans down to capture Zayn's lips in a searing kiss.

"Yeah, just let me say bye." Zayn nods after Liam pulls away from their kiss.

"I'll see you around Alfonse." Zayn stands up, handing Alfonse his daughter before giving him a warm hug.

"You too Zayn. Have fun and remember, don't pressure him." Alfonse waves, holding his daughter to his chest.

"I won't." Zayn rolls his eyes playfully, smiling before letting Liam intertwine their fingers and lead them back towards the restaurant they would be eating at.

"You okay?" Liam raises a curious brow when he sees how jolly Zayn seems to be.

"Mhm. Perfect." Zayn nods, turning around to grab Liam's face and crash their lips together. "I'm just really happy." Zayn smiles brightly, mumbling in Liam's mouth.

"So am I, baby boy." Liam wraps his arms around Zayn's waist, deepening their passionate snog.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I CAN'T FOOKING WAIT FOR MIND OF MINE TO DROP TONIGHT!!!
> 
> Btw, did y'all see the video of Zayn giving a shoutout to Ziam news? F uck me, I died this morning.
> 
> Antyhoo, comment #ziaminparis just to make me happy.
> 
> Love you guys xx
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	20. 20.

**Thursday, December 31, 2015**   
**(Zayn is 20 weeks, 5 days)**

"You ready?" Liam asks his boyfriend, excitement written all over his face. He wanted to soar through the sky right now because while they're in Paris, they decided to find out the sex of their baby.

"Yes. Finally time to find out what gender has me eating so damn much." Zayn rubs his bump, letting Liam peck his lips before the latter opens the car door and gets out. Zayn unbuckles his seatbelt and places his hand in Liam's after the latter comes around the car and opens the door for him.

"Babe, c'mon we're going to be late." Liam rushes as he takes a glance at his diamond encrusted Cartier watch. He practically picks Zayn up and pulls him out of the car.

"Liam, don't rush me. I'm five months pregnant for crying out loud, how much faster do you want me to move? Besides, we're fifteen minutes early, what are you taking about?" Zayn snaps on his boyfriend, pulling the hem of his shirt down. The witty couple wore matching clothes and shoes today but switched it up a bit.

Zayn wore black Ralph Lauren joggers with a white, short-sleeved shirt and all white Huaraches. Meanwhile, Liam wore white Ralph Lauren joggers with a black, short-sleeved shirt and all black Huaraches.

"I want to find out already. If we're early, we'll get in faster." Liam entwines their fingers and shuts the car door, pressing the lock button on his car keys.

Zayn rolls his eyes fondly although he can't deny that he was excited too. This is their first baby, together and individually. There's nothing more exciting than having your first child, especially with the person you're in love with and who loves you more than you love yourself.

"Ultrasound appointment for Malik." Liam makes sure he helps Zayn get seated comfortably in one of the chairs first before going up to the small window so he can inform the nurse.

"Ah yes, Zayn Malik. You guys are finding out the gender of your baby today, oui?" The petite nurse asks, her French accent thick and heavy.

"Yes, m'am. How long will it take until we're called in?" Liam grabs the clipboard she hands him so he and Zayn can fill out some papers.

"As soon as you get those filled out and signed." She smiles politely, handing Liam one of the pens from the small container.

"Okay thank you." Liam walks back to where Zayn is, taking a seat next to his lover.

"How long?" Zayn raises a brow, looking over at the clipboard Liam was holding.

"Just as soon as we get these filled out." Liam informs him, showing Zayn the papers.

"Mm." Zayn hums in acknowledgement, replying to a text before setting his phone down on his thigh.

While Liam starts filling out the papers with his right hand, he brings his left one up to Zayn's stomach so he can rub it gently.

"Thank fuck." Zayn sighs in relief once the baby relaxes and stops kicking. It wasn't exactly comforting when you had a baby kicking your ribs and bladder. But the only way the baby would stop or calm down is if Liam touched or rubbed Zayn's stomach. It's weird but the little one seemed to know the difference between its daddy and mommy.

"Think we're going to have ourselves a fighter here." Liam circles his thumb around Zayn's belly button, smiling to himself. Just waking up everyday with his baby in his arms and being able to see his stomach grow is one of the best feelings in the world.

"What do you want it to be?" Zayn places his hand on top of Liam's and plays with his boyfriend's fingers over his bump.

"A boy. So I can have a little champ of my own to call my son." Liam leans down to kiss the top of Zayn's belly. "Isn't that right little bean? You're going to be a daddy's boy." Liam noses Zayn's belly, kissing it one last time before leaning back up.

He finds Zayn rolling his eyes but giving him a fond stare.

"I don't think I'll be getting any attention once the baby's here." Zayn chuckles.

"True." Liam shrugs playfully, earning a slap to the chest. "Kidding babe, c'mere." Liam laughs, helping Zayn up before pulling the latter down into his lap. "You know no one else has my attention besides you." Liam assures.

Zayn cups Liam's jaw gently and wraps his other arm around Liam's neck. "Better not be." Zayn presses their lips together, laughing softly when Liam starts kissing his neck.

"You're the only one for me." Liam whispers in Zayn's ear, licking over a hickey that was marked into Zayn's skin from the day before.

¤

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Dr. Dupont and I will be performing an ultrasound today which will tell us the sex of your baby. I'm sure you guys are very excited. Are you ready?" The young OB/GYN informs Zayn and Liam.

"I've been ready since the day I found out he was pregnant." Liam exclaims proudly, hand on Zayn's thigh.

"Basically." Zayn chuckles softly, tongue between his teeth as he looks down at Liam with a smile on his face.

"Well that's amazing. Let's get started shall we? Zayn, lay on your back for me and lift your shirt." Dr. Dupont sets his clipboard down on the counter and hooks his pen back in his coat. He goes into a drawer to pull out a fresh new pair of clean gloves and slaps them on.

"Don't get all emotional on me, yeah?" Liam holds Zayn's hand in his, kissing the back of it repeatedly. Zayn turns his head to the side, puckering his lips so Liam can kiss him. The latter does, almost forgetting that they weren't the only two in the room as he licks into Zayn's mouth and sucks on his tongue.

"Liam." Zayn mumbles, his other hand reaching across his body so he can hold the back of his boyfriend's head.

"I love you." Liam kisses Zayn one last time before leaning up and kissing his forehead.

"I love you too." Zayn mouths, face scrunching up due to the cold gel being applied to his abdomen as he lets out an annoyed breath. He hates that goddamn gel.

"I apologize. I probably should've warned you but I didn't want to ruin the beautiful moment." Dr. Dupont chuckles, grabbing the wand so he can press it to Zayn's large belly.

"It's fine. I should be used to it by now." Zayn brings his arm under his head so he can view the machine's large screen better.

"Alright on with it. What are we having?" Liam leans his elbows on his knees, still holding Zayn's free hand while he presses soft kisses to the back of it. He tilts his head as he tries to study the image on the screen but all he sees is his beautiful child and how he or she is curled up safely.

"Damnit." Zayn curses because he's already tearing up at the corners of his eyes. Liam rubs his hand gently, completely mesmerized by their creation. He just can't fucking wait for the day his baby is here. It's literally all he's been dreaming about.

All the while, Dr. Dupont was pressing the wand in the correct places so he can make sure his evaluation of the baby's gender was accurate and precise.

"Well, you're definitely having a..." Dr. Dupont exclaims, his French accent thick as jello.

¤

"I'M GOING TO HAVE A SON!" Liam screams at the top of his lungs later that night from where he was standing on the balcony of his and Zayn's hotel room.

Zayn laughs hysterically from where he's laying on the bed, hand on his belly as he watches Liam pop open a bottle of champagne and drink a tiny amount before screaming, "WOO!"

The view from their room was the best in the whole city. They had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and because it was about to be a new year in thirty minutes, they could also see the fireworks that people were already popping from their homes.

"I don't know about you but the first thing I'm doing when we go back home is walking around telling everyone I meet that I'm going to have a son." Liam walks back inside, sliding the glass door closed. He sets the champagne bottle down on the table and makes his way over to the bed where his lover was lying down.

"Would you have done the same thing if it was a girl?" Zayn questions, feeling the bed move as Liam gets on it and starts kissing up his thighs.

"Of course I would've. The only difference with a girl is I'll have to be even more overprotective." Liam answers proudly, massaging Zayn's shaven legs as he kisses all over them too.

"Please don't be one of those crazy, hovering fathers, Li." Zayn sighs, shaking his head.

"You won't be saying that when our children start growing up too fast." Liam retorts, spreading Zayn's legs a bit so he can press kisses to his inner thighs and suck lovebites into them.

"I just want to be a fun but disciplining parent. Not those strict ones that end up turning their children against them."

"Our children could never hate you."

"Leeyum." Zayn whines.

"Stop. You know you'll be the most beautiful, nurturing yet spontaneous mum-."

"For fuck's sake Liam, I was whining because you were about to eat my ass. Stop being so sappy." Zayn glares, pulling Liam up so they're face to face.

"You love it though." Liam presses his mouth to Zayn's softly, taking off the white towel from around his hips before throwing it on the ground.

"You wish." Zayn retorts, removing fluff from Liam's beard and running his thumbs over Liam's eyebrows to smooth them over.

"You know, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I can't turn you over on your hands and knees and give you a nice spanking on that ass." Liam starts pulling down Zayn's boxers, throwing them over his shoulder once he gets them off the pregnant lad.

"I'd like to see you try, Payne." Zayn challenges with a scowl, hand gripping Liam's jaw roughly before pressing their lips together.

"Don't test me, Malik." Liam licks into Zayn's mouth, wrapping an arm around Zayn's back before picking him up off the bed while he leans up.

"You talk shit now but won't do anything later." Zayn continues to press.

"You really thought I was kidding, didn't you?" Liam chuckles darkly and it makes Zayn's dick twitch in arousal.

It never hurts to keep the spice alive in your sex life, even if one of you are twenty weeks pregnant with the other's baby.

"Fuck." Zayn curses as Liam turns him over carefully on his hands and knees, kissing up his spine soothingly before dropping a hard slap to Zayn's ass cheek.

"Li." Zayn moans, running his fingers through his hair as he grips the sheets tightly in his hands.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Liam smacks him again, this time leaving his hand print on the skin while Zayn's ass cheek jiggles.

Zayn bites his bottom lip as he smirks, turning his head around so he can look back at his lover.

"I hate you so much." Zayn glares playfully, although the pure look of adoration, fondness and love in his amber-colored eyes told Liam otherwise.

"Yeah and I'm about to fuck you into twenty-sixteen, we'll see how much you hate me after that." Liam leans over to shove his tongue into Zayn's mouth along with his leaking, throbbing cock in his ass.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're having a boy!
> 
> Also, they're going back home next chapter and I think I'm going to do a time jump.
> 
> QOTC: Has anybody bought Mind of Mine? if so, what's your favorite song?
> 
> Make up your own hashtags for this chapter.
> 
> ~ Annia ❤


	21. 21.

**_Continued._ **

"Fuck me just like that, Li. Mm yes baby, yes. Oh fuuuuuuuuuck." Zayn's moans are drawn out as Liam holds his hips with both hands and fucks him from behind.

The sound of their skin slapping together and the wet, squishy sounds of Liam's cock plunging into Zayn can be heard all throughout the hotel room along with Zayn's moans and Liam's groans.

"Damn, baby I love being with you." Liam blurts out, leaning forward so he can kiss between Zayn's shoulders, licking up his New Zealand bird tattoo and eventually sucking on his neck.

"Right there, Li." Zayn leans his head back on Liam's shoulder, lips parted as whimpers and whines flow out of them. Liam puts one hand on the small of Zayn's back and fucks into him deeper, hitting every sensitive part of ass.

"I love every single part of you. From your head to your toes." Liam nibbles and sucks on Zayn's neck and jaw, circling his hips to create an even more pleasurable sensation for the both of them.

Zayn licks his lips, one of his hands reaching back to grab the hand that Liam had on his hip. He squeezes it and turns his head so he can press their lips together, Liam's free hand going around Zayn to hold his round stomach.

"Uhhhh." Zayn moans, clenching around Liam tightly.

"That feel good baby?" Liam asks as he picks up the pace and starts slamming into his pregnant boyfriend.

"Yes Li. Yes, it feels so good Leeyum." Zayn screams, fisting the sheets in his free hand.

"You like that, don't you? You like when I fuck you like this, huh baby?" Liam makes sure to ram into Zayn with enough force to have his boyfriend sputtering incoherently and arching his back.

"I love it, baby. I love it, you feel so good inside of me. So big and fat, fill me up so good Li. Keep fucking me like that, show me who's boss." Zayn moans in obedience, hissing sexily when Liam drops a sharp slap to his ass cheek.

"Look at you. So sexy for me in this position. You look so fucking beautiful." Liam slaps Zayn's other ass cheek and makes them jiggle in his hands. He crosses his arms over one another, holding onto Zayn's waist while he puts in work.

Zayn's body jerks forward and backward while his boyfriend fucks his brains out. His hair starts to fall over but he pushes it back and pants while leaning forward on his elbows.

Liam quickly pulls out after looking over at the clock which reads 11:58 pm. He turns Zayn over on his back and moves between his legs, holding himself up on his arms so he won't put any of his weight on his lover's baby bump.

"Why'd you turn me over?" Zayn asks as he breathes heavily, hand coming up to rest on the back of Liam's head.

"I want to see your beautiful face and look you in the eyes when I tell I love you as we enter a new year." Liam admits, slowly pushing himself back inside of Zayn again until he bottoms out.

Zayn smiles, pressing their lips together before locking his fingers behind Liam's neck.

"You're always going to be quite the sap huh?" Zayn shakes his head, although he was smiling from ear to ear because he's never had someone love him and be in love with him as hard as Liam is.

"Always. Even when we're old and ready to pass away, I'll still be holding your hand in that hospital bed and I'll always remember that you were it for me."

"Li...just a few seconds left." Zayn looks over at the clock and looks back up at the father of his child.

"Another wonderful year ahead of us. We'll finally welcome our little one into this crazy world." Liam rubs his hand over Zayn's belly in soothing circles.

Zayn is about to open his mouth to say something else but the clock striking midnight catches his attention along with the screams and shouts from the city as fireworks explode in the air around the Eiffel Tower.

"Happy New Year my one and only." Liam grins happily, meshing their lips together in a passionate, slow and loving kiss.

"Happy New Year my love." Zayn answers back, wrapping his arms fully around Liam's neck while they take their time to make out and really explore one another's mouth.

Liam rocks into Zayn slowly, stroking him deep and slow while holding his thigh around his waist. Zayn keeps their mouths moving together, trying to hold in his moans but finds it very difficult to do so.

¤

**Saturday, January 2, 2016**   
**(Zayn is 21 weeks)**

"I am totally throwing you a baby shower. You have to have one Zee. And right after you, it'll be Niall." Louis stabs his fork into his chicken quesadilla salad while he smiles mischievously.

The two best friends were currently sitting inside of Pollo Tropical having some much needed lunch. Zayn and Liam arrived back home to London last night but Liam was currently out with his own friends somewhere while Zayn caught up with Louis.

"Ni's pregnant already?!" Zayn exclaims halfway through biting into his grilled chicken sandwich.

"No but he will be soon. He and Haz have been banging nonstop." Louis smirks, wiggling his brows.

"So how are you and your new boo thang?" Zayn teases his best friend, referring to the new man in Louis' life that the Doncaster lad has just started dating.

"Zayn." Louis whines with a glare, rolling his eyes yet there was a small blush on his cheeks.

"Zayn." Zayn mocks, sticking his tongue out childishly. "Oh c'mon, don't tell me you guys aren't serious yet. You've been seeing each other for three months, Lou. Has he not asked you out?"

"He has." Louis nods, chewing his cheesy quesadilla.

"Okay then so what's the problem?"

"There's no problem, Zee. We just...decided to hold off on sex. You know how I am about it and in my past relationships, they just wanted some ass for a while and then left. I told him how I felt and I explained to him if all he wants is sex and he knows he's not ready for a serious relationship then he should leave. But the bastard stayed and I think I'm falling in love with him." Louis sighs as if he had all the world's problems in his hands.

"This is good for you though. Charlie is a good man and if he hasn't ran away for his life already then he must really really like you." Zayn teases, laughing.

"Fuck you. I'm lovable." Louis flips the pregnant lad off, rolling his eyes playfully.

"You are." Zayn chuckles, sipping his lemonade.

"How's the baby?" Louis questions, his eyes lighting up as he sits up a bit to look at Zayn's growing, round stomach. He loves kids and after having six younger siblings, he can't find a reason not to.

"He's okay. Just kicking all day long and only settling down when Liam's around. Not to mention he's always pressing on my bladder so I have to pee every hour, literally." Zayn shakes his head.

"HE?! IT'S A BOY?!" Louis screams excitedly earning confused looks from people in the restaurant.

"Yes, we found out in Paris."

"And you didn't tell me?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! I'm so damn happy it's a boy because I've been surrounded by girls all my life." Louis groans, bouncing in his seat.

"Uncle Lou is going to be the best, my nephew will be coming to me for everything. He doesn't need anyone else, I'll spoil him." Louis warns sassily, waving his fork around. "We can play footie together when he's tired of you and Liam all day. We'll skateboard, go on trips." Louis rants.

"Do you want kids of your own?" Zayn smiles as his best friend goes on and on about how he's going to be spoiling his soon-to-be nephew.

"At some point yeah but later in life." Louis waves Zayn off.

"How about now?"

"Oh hell no. Charlie and I need to settle down first, maybe move in together and build our relationship. I'm not going to go ahead and get knocked up and scare him off." Louis frowns.

Zayn rolls his eyes, smirking.

"Besides, I need to keep this body in shape for a little more fucking first. Babies later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlie Puth is Louis' boyfriend in here ❤


End file.
